Kagome's Tears
by LadyKagome215
Summary: First fanfic...so go easy on the flames...Naraku is dead, but another threat araises. How will Kagome and InuYasha face it? WIll it involve Koga? How about the problem with Koga and InuYasha, Kagome's servants?
1. Recount

Sorry for taking it off, but computer deleted the some of the work and I had to rewrite

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...Rumiko Takahashi does...I just own the plot

Chapter One: Recount

The path was spent. The grass covered the stones that led to her destination. She kicked at the grass and sighed. Her mission of saving her friends was to be put on hold. It was only five years after the jewel of four souls was completed. The jewel hung around her neck. She sighed again and sat down. Her name was Kagome. Her friends disappeared days ago, but not on the accord of the now dead Naraku.

Kikyo had chosen hell over InuYasha. Her choice of staying with Naraku had tore InuYasha's heart. Sango and Miroku had gotten married and had a girl, but disappeared with InuYasha. The little girl's name was Kikyo, after the kind version of Kaede's sister. InuYasha and Kagome had gotten on the wrong foot several times. He hated Kikyo for leaving and hated Kagome for existing for a while. He had been nice off and on. Kagome had just ignored him. The jewel shards had just played into her hands and her miko powers grew with each passing day. It was not of the jewel's accord. InuYasha had promised to return within two days, but the long wait of a week weighed Kagome's heart in sadness. With her arrows made and gathered and her bow at her side, Kagome set out after them. Kagome's tears ran in the memory

Flashback 1  
"Aunt Kagome, where are you going?" Kikyo asked, her little smile looking up at Kagome. "Can I come?"

"You can't. I will find your parents and Uncle InuYasha," Kagome answered.

"Why?" Her face looked so sad like a little kitten.

"It is too dangerous."

"Are you taking Shippo?"

"No."

"Are you taking food?"

"Hai."

'I love you, Aunt Kagome." Little Kikyo hugged Kagome and ran inside to play with Shippo. Kagome smiled and ran in the direction InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku had walked in.  
End of Flashback one

Kagome wiped her face and got up. Who ever did this would pay greatly in pain. She walked on the path. The surroundings became familiar, suddenly. Kagome's eyes threatened to tear again as another memory decided to show itself.

Flashback 2  
"Sesshomaru lives close to here. He tends to himself and makes others do the work of caring for the grounds," InuYasha said, walking down the path. Kagome was walking beside him. She smiled less around him since Naraku and Kikyo went to Hell. She felt that even she couldn't make him happy again. InuYasha looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Kagome answered, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, right. Nothing with you is something wrong." InuYasha glanced around to make sure Miroku and Sango had not followed. They had long stopped doing that since Naraku died. Once he made sure no one was near, he hugged her. "Now tell me what is wrong?"

"I told you that it is nothing. It really isn't important." Kagome sighed and relaxed in his hug. His hug was a surprise enough.

"No, there is something bothering you." His eyes bore down on Kagome.

"When did you become a nice person?"

"Since you started to look like your best friend died."

"I'm perfectly fine." Kagome smiled at him. His eyes shot an angry look mixed with worry and question.

"No. Something is wrong. Now tell me."

"I can't. You'll hate me."

"WHY WOULD I HATE YOU?"

"Keep your voice down. You would hate me because you would."

"Let me decide that. Tell me."

"It's Kikyo's fault. She went with Naraku. She left you with a broken heart. Now you are never happy and you seem to act like we just met. You hate me and will do so forever." Kagome began to cry. InuYasha was silent for a moment and then, picked Kagome up in his arms. He ran to the nearest clearing up ahead. He sat down with Kagome in his lap and his arms around her.

"I hate Kikyo and will forever after that betrayal. She didn't really leave me with a broken heart. When you leave, my heart breaks with each passing day. I don't hate you. I act the way I do because…" InuYasha grew silent.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you, but I was trying to hide the fact that I…"

"You what?"

"I love you." InuYasha looked for an answer in her eyes.

"InuYasha."

"What?"

"I love you, too." InuYasha smiled. Kagome smiled and blushed. InuYasha chuckled. "What was that for?"

"Blushing makes you look kind of cute." Kagome blushed even more. InuYasha leaned close to her. Kagome looked confused. InuYasha kissed her. Kagome kissed him back.  
End of Flashback 2

Kagome walked into the clearing where InuYasha and her shared their second kiss. The first wasn't really the first, but it count. Her eyes wouldn't tear and Kagome was thankful for that. Suddenly, Kagome froze. Something was behind her. Kagome turned around with an arrow ready to shot.

"Why are you going to shoot me, Kagome?" the figure asked, stumbling into the clearing. Kagome gasped. It was Sango!


	2. Sango and a Flashback

Thank you for the reviews! I know I ended with a cliffy last time and I'm sorry. I didn't want it too long for the first chapter…I'll continue to update as soon as I can…keep on reviewing and Thank you for the ones I did get...I will have the gang over soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha...That's Rumiko Takahashi...I own the plot...

Chapter Two: Sango and A Flashback

"I didn't mean to aim, but I didn't know if you were a demon who was after the jewel," Kagome answered, running to Sango's side. Sango had a slash on her arm while her weapon was the only thing supporting her. Kagome took out her first aid kit and began to treat Sango's arm.

"How is Kikyo?" The question made Kagome stop bandaging her arm. Kagome looked into Sango's eyes.

"She was perfectly healthy when I left. I left Kaede a first aid kit with medicines and such. She was so sad that she couldn't come with me," Kagome answered. She stood up and walked to the trees. Kagome picked up branches and sticks and carried them back. "I wish Miroku and InuYasha were here. It didn't take them long to start a fire." Sango nodded as Kagome piled the sticks in a pile that was ready for flame. Kagome looked at the watch her mother gave her the last time she was in her own time. It would be hours until sunset. "Where is InuYasha and Miroku anyways?'

"They were taken like me, but helped me escape. InuYasha told me to return to here for you. It was as if he knew you would show." Sango began to cry. Kagome set out the sleeping bag she had with her.

"Sleep is good for the body when hurt." Sango smiled.

"You have been learning from Kaede," Sango yawned as she laid down on Kagome's sleeping bag. Her eyes closed and Kagome was left alone. She smiled and looked to the sky. Her memory bank decided it needed to show another memory.

Flashback 3  
Sango and Kagome had returned from the spring, laughing and carrying buckets of water. InuYasha and Miroku looked so angry. "What wrong with you two?" Sango asked, setting her bucket down next to Miroku.

"Nothing." InuYasha's muttering made Kagome frown.

"Right. Nothing with you is something wrong," Kagome replied. InuYasha looked at the sky for a moment and chuckled. Kagome smiled, knowing at what he was laughing at. It was her now banished sadness that made him laugh. Miroku still looked mad. Sango whispered in his ear and he stood up.

"Is there something you two are keeping from us?" Miroku demanded. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other and then at Miroku.

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"Like anything!" Miroku yelled.

"Well, we have NOTHING to tell you!" InuYasha shot back.

"You ARE hiding something!" Sango shouted.

"Stop yelling. It used to be quieter after Naraku died. I can't stand it," Kagome cried. She was thankful that Shippo had stayed with Kaede. Kagome looked at all of them, turned, and ran.

-What happened while she was running as InuYasha told her-

"Look what you did, Miroku," InuYasha said.

"Tell me what you are hiding," Miroku demanded, his eyes narrowing at InuYasha.

"All you need to know is that Kagome is very important to me, " InuYasha shouted, punching Miroku. Miroku landed on the ground with a thud. Sango knelt to his side.

"InuYasha, go after Kagome. Miroku is just, in Kagome's terms, PMSing," Sango replied. InuYasha nodded and ran to catch up with Kagome.

-Back to what Kagome remembers-  
Kagome ran and ran. The darkness had already surrounded her and the trees seemed to attack her. She didn't care. Miroku and Sango had no business knowing what InuYasha and her do. The only latest thing was that second kiss in the clearing. They had only talked alone after that. She ran some more and stopped near a creek. She sat down and cried. Her salty tears ran freely to the ground. No one needed to bother her. She could just find her way home and return there for a while. Kagome wiped her face and looked at her reflection in the creek. Kagome smiled at the red-faced girl in the water.

"Kagome!" a voice rang through the trees. Kagome froze and hid behind a tree. "Come on, Kagome. I'll sniff you out and you know I will." Kagome's worried expression turned back into a smile. It was just InuYasha.

"Leave me alone. Right now, no one needs me and I don't need anyone," Kagome shouted out. She stayed still. InuYasha went to the side of the creek. He looked into the water.

"You don't anyone, huh?" InuYasha asked, his face dropping into a very sad looking face.

"Just not right now," Kagome answered, taking a step toward InuYasha.

"Is your life that bad here?" InuYasha asked, turning around and sitting down.

"It is not bad, but it isn't good either," Kagome answered, sitting down in front of InuYasha. "I love it here. I just don't think Sango and Miroku need to know what is going on in our personal lives. So what if we do this or do that. It would just be between us and no one else." InuYasha was silent as if he were deep in thought.

"I guess your era has more luxuries than here. Here is not really that bad when you think about it. Even though demons don't show as often in your time, but still. At least here you have me to protect you," InuYasha replied.

"I can protect myself. I maybe in more danger thanks to the jewel, but I can still protect myself," Kagome argued. InuYasha chuckled. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. Here we are talking about life and how Miroku and Sango should leave our love lives alone and I say something that makes me happy. You just attempt to destroy one of the great things in my life." Kagome looked shocked. "Shocked that protecting you makes me happy? Well, it does. You should have seen Miroku's face after he danced with my fist."

"Why did you punch him?"

"Because he is always hitting on you and it pisses me off. He can't stand that you are taken. He also can't stand that Sango withdraws and then gets close to him. We were fighting about how he treats women while you and Sango went off and got water. He said, 'Kagome and you are acting strange. How do you treat her?' I told him it was nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked?"

"I didn't want you to worry that Miroku was taking interest in two different girls." InuYasha drew close. "While we are here, away from everyone else, what do you want to do?" Kagome smiled and InuYasha's hug enclosed around her. "You know I love you, right?"

"Hai, like I love you." Kagome and InuYasha stayed that way until dawn and Sango found them. She knew what was going on at an angle, but didn't let them know that.  
End of Flashback 3

Kagome look at the still sleeping Sango and started the fire. It was going to be hard to protect them both by herself. Maybe InuYasha was right. She would rather be protected by InuYasha and have him happy, than protect herself with arrows and such. Kagome shook her head. Her miko powers wouldn't fail them now. She tended to the fire until Sango awoke.

"Kagome, why are you still up?" she asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time, we will be talking to the InuYasha crew. It'll be funny. See ya - LadyKagome215


	3. The Wedding Talk

LadyKagome215: Hey Everyone! I have been busy if this didn't come fast enough for you.

InuYasha: (angry) you are not!

LadyKagome215: (narrowing eyes) Are too. Just like Kagome and the rest of the world, I have things to do

Kagome: (getting mad as well) Join me?

LadyKagome215: Yes

InuYasha: Oh no! (begins to run)

Kagome: SIT! (InuYasha thuds to the ground)

LadyKagome215: SIT! SIT! SIT! (InuYasha shaking in a big hole)

InuYasha: ouch!

Kagome: To remind you, Rumiko Takahashi owns all the InuYasha characters. She just doesn't own LadyKagome215's added characters.

LadyKagome215: On with the show!

InuYasha: You Bitches (Kagome slaps InuYasha)

LadyKagome215: (sighs) Be nice children...maybe we should start censoring your language...hmmm

Chapter Three: Wedding Talk

"Because InuYasha isn't here to protect us," Kagome answered, yawning. "What did you guys go after anyways?"

"Well, a rumor was that a demon was heading straight for the village for you. Well, for the jewel's protector and the jewel. The demon didn't care who the protector was or anything, but as long as the protector was female and a miko or a shaman. He was going to kidnap the protector and force her to either die and hand the jewel to him or live at his side as his wife and allow him to rule the land. InuYasha refused to allow that to happen. He confided in me, not Miroku, that protecting you made him happy and stronger. He may have loved Kikyo at some point, but he told me that the second she chose Naraku; he knew she had never even loved him back truly. He told me that you were very important to him and must be kept safe," Sango explained, stretching. "We almost made it. We really did. Somehow we were caught on the way. He sent demons after us. We couldn't defeat them all and we fell captive. When we reached this point, the demons decided to rest and left us without any guards except we were chained. InuYasha set me free, using his claws, as soon as Miroku fell asleep."

"Why did he wait until Miroku fell asleep?" Kagome's face was filled with question.

"He didn't want to fight with Miroku or want him to know what he was going to tell me," Sango answered. "You know Miroku, nosy as ever. He would have figured that InuYasha was hitting on his wife! Anyways, InuYasha told me to hide in the trees and wait for you. In the mourning, the demons awoke and searched, but couldn't find me. Good thing I know that the demon's castle is farther up that path."

"Good thing you do. Do you think Miroku or InuYasha escaped?" Kagome yawned again. Sango was silent.

"I don't know. I should have followed them, but we were tortured on the way. That's how I got the slash on my arm. I was only here for a day before you showed up. Luckily, you always carry your first aid kit around." Sango rubbed at her bandaged arms.

"Remember the night Miroku demanded to know what InuYasha and I were hiding?"

"Yeah. I knew you two were hiding something, but Miroku wanted to know what it was. It was funny how Miroku landed after InuYasha punched him. You should have seen InuYasha's face when Miroku demanded to know what you two were hiding. So, what were you guys hiding? You weren't getting married, were you?" Kagome looked to the ground. "Kagome?"

"We talked about it, but I told him I would have to talk to my mom. My mom was kind of supportive if you call asking why I couldn't just marry Hojo instead supportive. My grandfather kept saying how my ancestors were rolling in their graves. My mother kept saying that Hojo was a better choice. Sota was no help. He kept asking when the wedding was."

"Sounds very supportive. Who is this Hojo? Kagome, you haven't cheated on InuYasha, have you?"

"Hojo is a boy who has a crush on me. Before Naraku was destroyed, he and I went on a couple dates. You have to understand. When your friends force you to get a date with him, you can only cancel so many times. I love InuYasha very dearly. Besides, last time I talked to Hojo, he was getting married to one of my best friends. Her name is Yuki. She and the others helped Sota help me with tests and studying." Sango laughed. "It's not my fault Hojo liked me. He was the one who kept listening to Grandpa's wild stories about why I wasn't in school and kept bringing me gifts." Kagome thought about it for a while and started laughing, also.

"I think InuYasha would be jealous if he was here listening." Kagome nodded in agreement. The sun began to show itself in the sky. "I'm no longer tired. What about you?"

"Nope. I'm ready to go." Kagome stood up. "I'm ready to attack that demon's army and kill him. No one kidnaps my friends and gets away with it."

"Kagome. Are you sure you can do this? Even with a weakling at your side?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Sango. You are my best friend. The best one out of all of them and the strongest of the bunch. None of the others would fight a demon or even love a pervert like Miroku and help him change his ways. You could NEVER be a weakling." Sango cried. "Don't cry! We must be strong for Miroku and InuYasha."

"I'm crying because you are the best friend I ever had, too. Can we rest some more before going off?"

"That might be best in your case."

"Kagome?" Sango's question made Kagome wonder what Sango wanted to know.

"What?" Sango looked at Kagome and tried to read her expression, but only got worry, concern, anger, and love emotions out of it.

"You never finished telling me about marrying InuYasha." Kagome giggled.

"It could kill an hour. They would expect an attack at dawn." Sango nodded her head. "Like I said before, we talked about it. He explained what would happen and stuff. I asked him if we could have two different weddings. One like the ones in my time and one like the ones in this era. He agreed to it, but I had to explain the ones in my time. The only thing he hated was the fact he had to wear a tuxedo and wear a hat again to cover his ears. I told him that if he did that for me, we could have a wedding like you and Miroku had." The talking lasted until the sun was high in the sky. Kagome and Sango continued from Kagome's wedding plans to Miroku to InuYasha to memories of traveling after Naraku. "Remember that time where Miroku asked you to kiss him."

"The only reason he did that was because you and InuYasha locked lips before that." Kagome blushed. "You shouldn't blush shortly after you two are married."

"I also remember how InuYasha said he didn't really want the kiss and yet shortly after Naraku's death, he admitted he lied." Sango stretched and giggled. "Sango, we better get going. Miroku and InuYasha need us now."

"How do you know that?" Sango cleared the signs of fire while Kagome rolled up the sleeping bag.

"It's a feeling I have," Kagome answered. She finished packing up and stood up.

"The demon took over Naraku's castle. That's why everything is so familiar. We journeyed here several times to place prayers on the graves. Do you remember that?" Sango explained.

"Hai, I do remember," Kagome replied. Kagome walked to the trees and hid her backpack. "It will prove to be a burden if we took it. Worse comes to worse, we could come back. You could call Kilala to retrieve it."

"Kagome, I left Kilala with Kaede," Sango questioned. Kagome smiled, again.

"I know. I told her to keep alert for when I cry out for my bag and my first aid kit," Kagome explained. Sango nodded. Kagome and Sango began to walk among the path. It was hours before they reached the castle. Demon guards surrounded the place. Kagome and Sango hid in the trees. Soon, a long noise rang out and the demons disappeared inside. Kagome sighed and froze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know. Another Cliffy! Sorry, you can send some flames on how I use alot of cliffhangers and how this chapter sucks. Well, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! See ya! -LadyKagome215

Added note: for those who have no clue what the following Japanese words mean

Itako - Japanese Shaman

Miko - priestess

Hai - yes


	4. Finding Miroku

LadyKagome215: InuYasha has food poisoning. From what?

Sango: He stole Ramen from Kagome.

Kagome: I'm not speaking to him.

InuYasha: Kagome, I don't feel good. (Kagome ignores him)

Miroku: Can I do the disclaimer? (touches Sango's butt )

Sango: (Slapping Miroku) not now. InuYasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, no matter how much LadyKagome215 wishes she owned them like she owns her own characters.

Kagome: On with the story!

LadyKagome215: That's my line! (Kagome and LadyKagome215 shrugs)

Chapter Four: Finding Miroku

"Who is out there?" Sango asked. No one answered.

"Sango, it isn't a demon." Sango nodded and stepped forward. A figure could be seen sitting down in front of a tree. It looked up at Sango.

"Sango, " the figure asked, sounding puzzled. Sango's eyes lit up and she ran to the figure's side. "Sango, it is you. Is that Kagome? Did you forget that Kagome is the one in danger?" Sango nodded and her face fell.

"Sorry, I forgot. I never wanted Kagome in danger, Miroku." Sango began to cry. "InuYasha will kill me if he lives."

"It is ok. There were lots of times my safety was an issue, but I came through with not that many wounds. InuYasha won't kill you, trust me," Kagome assured Sango and Miroku after turning around. "He gets all talk, no action on certain subjects. You all know that." Miroku and Sango nodded. Kagome felt like an outsider looking in on a clueless family. Miroku and Sango really didn't have a clue about how InuYasha acted, any more. It had been awhile since they traveled together, going across the countryside in feudal era and looking for the shards and Naraku. Kagome sighed. "My first aid kit!" Sango jumped. There was silence for about an hour or two. Suddenly, Kilala came to a stop beside Kagome with the bag in her mouth. "Thank you, Kilala."

"What did you do to her?" Miroku asked.

"When someone promises to return within two days and there are demands in the village for a miko with Kaede already busy and Little Kikyo playing with Shippo, Kilala can be really helpful. I thank Kilala every day for her help. She missed you all terribly and needed something besides Little Kikyo to distract her," Kagome snapped. "Now, Sango, you can stay here and treat Miroku's wounds or I'll do it and we get a night's rest before we attack. Time might not be on our side for InuYasha's sake."

"All I know is that InuYasha warned us that he could take care of everything," Miroku shot back. He looked so angry. Sango was still crying. Kagome just sighed and began to treat Miroku's wounds. Kilala stayed by Kagome's side with the kit in her mouth. When Kagome was finished, she handed Sango a tissue. Sango dotted her eyes. She had stopped crying about five minutes ago. There was silence all night between Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Sango and Miroku didn't seem to mind. They talked to each other and then, went off somewhere. Kagome just talked to Kilala and petted her kitten form.

"Kilala, I'm such a loser. My best friend is off with her husband. I can't seem to control my temper around that Miroku. It made me so mad how he made Sango cry. So, what if InuYasha told them to make sure that I stay away and Sango happened to forget," Kagome said. Kilala purred in response. Kagome yawned and curled up into a ball. She told Kilala to stay alert thought out the night and her eyes closed.

Flashback 4  
"When will you come back? InuYasha, tell me," Kagome begged InuYasha. He had just told her that Miroku, Sango, and him were leaving.

"I should return within two days after the day we leave," InuYasha answered. He was sitting next to Kagome under the god tree. "You can't come, so, don't ask."

"Why not?" Kagome demanded. Her eyes were filled with anger. InuYasha sighed and stared at the ground as if he was thinking of what to say.

"Because you are in too much danger to go." Kagome shook her head.

"I have gone before when I was in danger." InuYasha's already fallen face fell more.

"I know, but this time is different. I wouldn't want you hurt. I promise to return within the time I gave you." Kagome frowned. "I know you rather be fighting. The gods know that you learned how fun fighting can be when it is against those who oppose you."

"You bet I do. I just don't understand why I can't help." InuYasha sighed and got up. Kagome stood up beside him. "Why? Why must you go? Why must I stay?"

"Kagome, if I stay, many people will either be hurt or killed. If you go, you'll be killed." Kagome began to cry. InuYasha sighed again and hugged Kagome. "If you are killed, I would NEVER forgive myself." Kagome relaxed and stopped crying.

"I understand," Kagome lied. InuYasha smiled and wiped her tears with his claw. InuYasha looked into her eyes. Kagome knew they were saying 'I love you.' "I love you, too, InuYasha." InuYasha released her from his hug and began to walk away. Kagome just stood there. When he was out of sight, she kicked the tree. "That jerk. How dare he do that to me." The tree shook. Kagome sat down in frustration.  
End of Flashback 4

Kagome awoke to sunlight coming through the trees. Sango and Miroku were standing above her. Kilala was purring on her lap. "You scared us there for a minute, Kagome, " Sango said. Kagome sighed.  
"Sorry about that," Kagome explained, yawning and stretching. "What time is it?"

"Time? Around noon I guess," Miroku answered. "We must attack now." Kagome and Sango nodded. Kagome gathered her arrows and placed them on her back. With Kagome's bow in Kagome's hands, Sango got her weapon ready. Miroku's sealed right hand was still useless. Naraku had taken back his 'gift' when he died. Miroku gathered his purifying scrolls and they set toward the castle. Within minutes of attacking, they fell captive and were brought to the Head Demon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll try to stop the cliffhangers…Thanks for the reviews…might not be able to update right away. See Ya!-LadyKagome215


	5. Kagome's Choice

LadyKagome215: Everyone is taking a nap so they are not talking with us today

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha….I wish I did….

Chapter Five: Kagome's Choice

Kagome glanced around her, even though her arms were trapped in the hands of a demon. A cage was off to the side of the room. In it was someone with silver hair and a red kimono. It was InuYasha. Kagome wanted to cry out, but she kept silent until she was shoved in front of the Head Demon. "Hey!" she cried. "That is not very nice."

"Silence!" a voice boomed. Kagome slowly looked up at the demon. It was half ugly and half okay. "You must be the maiden that protects the jewel. Where is it?" Kagome felt around at her neck and found it was still hidden like it was when she left to find her friends.

"I don't know," Kagome stuttered, shaking. The demon aura was too strong for her.

"Place her in the cage with the others for now. I'm going to lunch and then, I shall decide what to do with the girl. She is lying though. She has the jewel with her. That stupid miko," the demon ordered. As he walked into another room, Kagome was tossed into the cage after Sango and Miroku. InuYasha rushed to her side as soon as the demon guards turned around.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't come," InuYasha scolded, checking her for any wounds.

"Remember when I said I understood?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked at her.

"Hai."

"I lied. I didn't understand until Sango explained it to me when we met up," Kagome explained, looking away. "Sorry. I didn't understand why I couldn't come at all. I'm so sorry." Kagome began to cry. Then, she stopped. "Right now not the time for my tears. I am really sorry, InuYasha."

"I know. I helped Miroku and Sango escape so that if you followed after me, they would stop you. I forgive you." Kagome smiled a half smile. "You know that demon is the demon after you, witch."

"Hai. Don't call names, Dog Boy." Kagome slapped InuYasha. He glared at her. Kagome just giggled.

"What was that for?" InuYasha half yelled.

"For calling me a witch. I'm no witch. I'm just a miko. SIT BOY!" Kagome replied. InuYasha's rosary necklace reacted to Kagome's words and slammed him to the ground. He glanced at Kagome with angry eyes as she continued to giggle.

"Look who's the one acting like we just met." Kagome stopped giggling.

"Hey, who said you could release that part of a private conversion?" InuYasha sat up and laughed.

"Just kidding." Kagome narrowed her eyes at InuYasha. Sango and Miroku were in the corner acting like cowards. Soon, the demon came crashing back into the room. He was shaking his head and muttering about how lunch should be ready by now. He stopped muttering and sat down on his seat. He looked at the cage.

"Hello, prisoners. I am Ginta. I shall rule this land with or without the pretty maiden at my side," Ginta boomed, his strong aura hidden. Kagome and InuYasha separated away from each other. "Get her out of there!" The door of the cage opened and demons grabbed Kagome. They dragged her out of there.

"Release me, your ugliness," Kagome screamed, fighting to get free. The grips tightened and claws dug until blood dripped down from her arms.

"Release her. She is bleeding. We can't have a queen if she bleeds to death, now can we?" Ginta ordered. Kagome was shoved forward. She rubbed at her arms. The blood began to stop. She glanced at the cage.

'Kilala didn't come with us," Kagome thought. Then, an idea popped into her head. "Ginta, my demon friend has what I need to stop bleeding. May I call for her?" Kagome begged.

"Do you mean that Halfling in the cage?" Kagome shook her head.

"He is a special friend, but not the friend I'm talking about. This friend has things that will make sure I don't get an infection. You can release him, too, though," Kagome explained.

"Your special Halfling will not be released. Since you are bleeding and you say she has something to stop infection, you may call upon her. If she attacks me, my followers, or that cage, she will die," Ginta replied. Kagome nodded and stood up, looking toward the sky.

"Kilala! My first aid kit!" Kagome shouted. Sango's eyes widened. How could she call upon Kilala? Kilala came crashing down beside Kagome. "Thank you, Kilala." Kagome took the bag out of Kilala's mouth. Kagome sat down and bandaged her arms. All eyes were on her as she acted like she was in a world on her own. Kilala stayed in her vicious demon form and nudged Kagome when she was done. "Kilala, if you attack anything here, you will be killed. I wish it didn't come down to that, but it wasn't my orders. Just stay at my side at all times. I'll try to get close to the cage so that you can see Sango, ok?" Kagome whispered in Kilala's ear after standing up. Kilala purred in response. Kagome petted Kilala's head.

"Maiden, what is your name?" Ginta barked. Kagome jumped and turned around.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome snapped. "Not that it is very important to you. You disgust me." Everyone's eyes widened at Kagome's boldness.

"Why and how?" Ginta asked. He stood up from his seat. Kagome glared at him.

"Let's see. You're a perverted one. Can't you see that I can't allow you to rule the land with the jewel or even touch me?" Kagome answered. Everyone was still shocked. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku turned their backs. They couldn't bear see what would happen to Kagome.

"Is this how I disgust you? How am I perverted?" Ginta asked, taking a step toward Kagome. Kilala jumped in front of Kagome.

"Let's see. Come near and I'll place an arrow there in your head. Trust me, it wouldn't be a regular arrow," Kagome warned, slinging an arrow in her bow. Apparently, they forgot to remove her bow and arrows. "Plus, Kilala can tear you to shreds within minutes." Ginta flinched. Then, he stood up taller.

"Oh, really." Then, Ginta laughed, causing the castle to shake. Kagome fell to her knees.

"Ouch!" she cried. She rubbed her now red knees. "Laughing is a danger to your health, your ugliness." Ginta stopped laughing.

"I see that you might collaborate, given the right threats," Ginta pondered, snapping his fingers. Demons went to the cage and pulled InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku out. Knifes were held to their necks. Kagome gasped and her face turned from bold to worry. "I was right. Now, you have probably figured out what I demand and what will happen if you refused." Kagome was silent.

"Monster! What kind of person would do that?" she cried, tears running down her face.

"Look at the brave warrior. Broken and crying," Ginta chuckled. "I may be a monster. Besides, I'm the kind of person that wants something and will do anything to get. Well, I'm not a person, but a strong demon. I'm stronger than Naraku." Kagome's eyes widened and she stopped crying. She wiped her face and beckoned for Kilala.

"Sorry, Kilala, I had a plan, but Ginta figured it out. He stopped it. Now, if I don't do what he says, our friends will die," Kagome whispered. Kilala nodded in understanding. "Ok, Ginta. I…" Kagome started, standing up. Her friends' eyes widen. Kagome could not do what she was about to, could she?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I realize that Ginta is a stupid character, but he is a fat person and not so bright, so it is kind of funny. I guess only to me. WARNING: NOT ALL FAT PEOPLE ARE LIKE GINTA. Well, added note: destroying Ginta isn't the major problem…there is one that is deeper, but you must read on to find out. Thanks for the Reviews. See ya! - LadyKagome215


	6. I'll Surrender If

This may be a stupid chapter and if so, review and tell me so

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..wishing…..wishing….not happening

Chapter Six: I Surrender If…

"You what, Kagome?" Ginta asked, sitting down in his seat and narrowing his eyes at her. Kagome looked at InuYasha. He was looking at her with a face that asked if she knew what she was doing. "Kagome!"

"Before I answer, I would like to be able to talk to my special Halfling," Kagome asked. "Please, it is a small favor." Ginta was silence and deep in thought.

"You may for a short time. My lunch should be ready by now, anyways. You shall have until I get back from lunch. Throw the three back into the cage and watch her. Kagome, if you wish for your friends to live, drop your weapons," Ginta ordered, standing up. Kagome looked up at him. She looked away and dropped her weapons. Ginta grinned and walk out of the room. The other demons tossed Sango and Miroku back into the cage without a fight, but InuYasha tried to break free.

"Let me go! Kagome!" Kagome ran over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, please. They'll hurt you. Please, I don't you hurt any more than you are," Kagome begged. InuYasha ripped free of the demons and hugged Kagome. "InuYasha." Kagome calmed down with a light pink touching her cheeks.

"You can't give up, Kagome. Your spirit is too dam proud to be reduced to graveling. You know that. I have to get in the cage, but remember that I love you." Kagome nodded and looked at everyone in the room in turn. The demon guards looked shock. Sango and Miroku were wide-eyed. InuYasha released Kagome and walked into the cage.

"But I have to if you guys' lives on the line. I'm afraid my spirit is willingly to anything for her friends. I'll give in. I'll figure a plan. Never forget that through it all, I'll still love you, too, InuYasha," Kagome said, looking at InuYasha through the bars of the cage. InuYasha nodded. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk lives of anyone, except my own. I had a plan, but he figured it out. Sango, I'm sorry for making you mad about having Kilala help me out, but right now I need her. Miroku, I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. I was angry that you made my best friend cry. InuYasha, I should have listen, but I couldn't shake the feeling that you all were in danger and needed my help. I'm so sorry. I'm sure you all are sick hearing me say that." Kagome looked away.

"Kagome, you didn't make me mad about Kilala. You made me sad by leaving Kikyo. She adores you so much that I was kind of jealous how my daughter loves to go to your time with you. I'm no longer mad at you. I just wish you won't give in without a fight," Sango replied.

"I'm sorry for making you mad about Sango crying," Miroku answered.

"I've said what I mean," InuYasha muttered. "I forgive you, even though you are about to make the mistake of your life and that is giving it up." Kagome shook her head.

"I'll make sure that it doesn't end up being a mistake, but a risk instead," Kagome stated. Silence followed her remark. Kagome turned and walked back to Kilala, her red and white miko clothing flowing with each step. Kilala looked sad. Kagome sat down next to her and began petting Kilala. She began to cry and buried her face in Kilala's fur. Minutes later, Ginta came back from lunch.

"Why is it so silent in here? Why is Kagome crying?" Ginta asked. No one answered. "Ok. Fine, don't speak up. I have a feeling that it was you, Halfling! What did you do?"

"He did nothing! Ginta, leave him be," Kagome cried. A demon guard walked up toward Ginta.

"Ginta," the demon said. Ginta looked at him.

"What is it, now?" Ginta growled. The demon backed away.

"She and that Halfling," he replied.

"What about Kagome and that vile Halfling?" Ginta asked. Kagome picked up her head and her eyes widened.

"They told each other that they…" the demon answered. Ginta's eyes narrowed in frustration.

"What did they tell each other?" Ginta demanded. InuYasha muttered something under his breath while Kagome turned slightly pale.

"They told each other that they love each other," the demon blurted out. Ginta stood up in a rage.

"WHAT!" Kagome flinched. "How can you love such a weak Halfling? Kagome, answer me!" Kagome looked up at Ginta with narrow eyes.

"I can love him because I've known him for a long time. We have traveled together and gotten to know each other. Through thick and thin, he was there for me and I was there for him. He is not weak. He, InuYasha, destroyed Naraku practically on his own. Sango, Miroku, and I helped out slightly. I love him for him and he loves me for me. So what if he happens to be a half demon. He is far more demon than you," Kagome snapped, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Maybe I should slay him. Then, I'll get the attention I deserve," Ginta pondered. Kagome's eyes widened, again. She got on her knees.

"Don't kill him. If you kill him, I'll make a wish upon the jewel for him to come back. Then, the Jewel of Four Souls shall be no more. What will you do then?' Kagome warned, curling her hands into fists. Ginta looked at the passion in Kagome's eyes.

"Fine, he shall live, but be reduced to servant boy. He shall work here in the castle and obey every command. The others shall be released. If they come back, they shall die," Ginta commanded. Kagome nodded. Sango and Miroku were dragged out of the cage. Kagome ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Tell Kikyo and Shippo I miss them and love them. Shippo will take it the hardest though," Kagome whispered. "Tell him not to worry that I'll find a way to destroy Ginta. Sorry, Sango, Kilala is someone I need here with me." Sango nodded. Kagome walked away with her head low. Sango and Miroku left.

"Why so sad, Kagome?" Ginta asked. Kagome glared at him before turning her back toward him and sitting down next to Kilala.

Chapter Seven: Enter InuYasha, Kagome's Servant

"Let InuYasha out of the cage. Ginta, if he is a servant boy, than, I need him to carry my bag to my room," Kagome answered. InuYasha was shocked. A demon guard opened the cage. InuYasha stepped out. Kilala picked up the bag and handed it to him. "Come on, InuYasha. We'll find a spare room here for me." InuYasha nodded and the three began walking down a hallway. Ginta stayed behind.

"Kagome, why do you degrade yourself like that?" InuYasha asked. "Servant boy? At least I can stay here with you. Would you really have used the jewel on me if I died?"

"I don't degrade myself. It is an act. I'll find his weakness and take him out myself. I would use the jewel on you, of course." InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her. "I would not if I didn't love you like I do, Dog Boy."

"What about the rooms at the end of the hallway, witch?" Kagome giggled and Kilala purred.

"I don't know. It looks like the guest wing. I want that one." Kagome opened a door. Inside was a very pretty bedroom. It was mostly empty, except sheets on the 'mattress.' Kagome walked inside and punched the bed. Dust flew everywhere. Kagome coughed.

"Really cozy if you ask me. He really wants to impress you, huh?" Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"I don't break easily when it come to that, InuYasha. You know me better than that. Remember Koga?" InuYasha frowned.

"Who doesn't? Flea-bitten wolf trying to steal what was taken."

"Yeah. You get the one next to mine, because I'm going to beg Ginta to make you my servant boy. Then, I won't treat you like one." InuYasha nodded in understanding and agreement. He turned and left with Kilala following behind him. Kagome sat down on the bed. She shoved the thin film of dust off the sheets. It was lonely now. Kagome laid down. This was not going to be her destiny, her future. Lying on her back all the time. If only she listened to InuYasha and had not relied on her instincts. Memories show themselves so soon. Kagome cried. Maybe SHE was the mistake. Kagome cried herself to sleep.

Well, the gang decided to go away for a little while so I'll try to get them back soon…..well….review……and thanks for the other reviews See ya! - LadyKagome215


	7. Flashback 5

Chapter Seven: Flashback 5

Flashback 5  
Koga had taken her, yet again, from the group. "Koga," Kagome said, scared to be dropped from such a height. She didn't exactly cling to the tree-hopping Koga.

"What Kagome?" Koga asked, stopping to jump unto the ground. Kagome screamed. Koga's grip tightened around her. He continued to run forward. "Kagome, you should not scream. It hurts the ears." Kagome clamped her eyes shut. Minutes later, they stopped. Koga put Kagome down. "That wasn't that scary, was it?"

"It was for me. You have to take me back," Kagome answered. "Koga, then, I need you to had over the jewel shards afterwards."

"I can't do that, Kagome. I refuse to give up my power or my love. I would never give you up to that flea bitten mutt InuYasha," Koga declared. Kagome kicked at the ground and sighed. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Kagome looked at him and cried. "Don't cry, Kagome. Stop crying, please."

"I can't. InuYasha needs me right now. I'm sorry Koga, but I can't be with you. Koga, I know that you think that you love me, but you don't truly," Kagome cried. Koga's face fell.

"I do truly love you. You're a heavenly maiden," Koga said. Kagome shook her head.

"If you kiss me, can you kill me? If you hate me, can you hurt me? If you love me, can you let me walk away?" Kagome blurted out. "It is a poem. My best friend told that to someone who had a crush on her. He did truly love her. He let her walk away. He let her chose her life. HE let her go into another person's arms, but it didn't stop him from loving her. She adored him as a friend. He may have wanted to be more than friends, but he was willing to become her friend. He set aside his goals for her wishes. Can you do that?" Koga looked at the ground.

"If you love me, can you let me walk away? I do love you. I wish for you to become my wife," Koga complained.

"Listen to my wishes, Koga." Koga shut-up. He looked at Kagome with questioning eyes. "Koga, please. I wish to return to my friends. I know that you don't like InuYasha, but give it up. I'm not the right girl for you. Why should a future great leader of all the wolf demon tribe want to marry a mere miko?"

"If he wanted to show how great he was," Koga answered. Kagome shook her head in frustration. She stood up and walked to a tree. She began kicking it while muttering words under her breath. Koga stared at the ground. "Kagome, a great demon leader may shock the demon world by having a human as a mate, but they still fear him. They see that the only kindness in him is for his mate and that death befalls all who harm her." Kagome stopped kicking the tree. She sat down next to Koga.

"I know how much pride is an issue for demons, but I can't be with you. I have a life of my own that isn't here. Heck, it doesn't really include InuYasha either. But, I have to return there. My mom, brother, and grandfather need me. Take me back, now." Koga looked at her with eyes that looked like a little puppy's. Kagome looked away. "No puppy eyes. That's cheating." Koga looked to the ground.

"I'll get your friends. Until then, stay here," Koga ordered. Kagome's eyes widened.

"No way. I'm not staying here with demons just waiting to pounce on me." Koga shook his head.

"Demons don't normally go near a wolf demon tribe nest which is just below here." Kagome sighed. Koga turned and disappeared in a flash. Kagome sighed, again. Minutes later, InuYasha was in front of her. "Are you happy now, Kagome? I love you so much that I'm letting you walk away. Catch you later, Kagome." Koga turned and went to start to run. He stopped and sat down. Kagome watched him painfully cut the shards out of his legs. He stumbled over to her and placed them in her hands. She purified the shards with one touch. Koga smiled and collapsed unto the ground. Kagome knelt down next to him.

"InuYasha, we can't leave him like this. He is hurt, after all." InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"You are too kind to this wolf. He kidnapped you for a millionth time." Kagome glared at him. "All right. Fine." InuYasha picked Koga up. Kagome stood up. Then, they began walking toward the spot where Sango and Miroku were waiting. "This would go faster if you get on my back and I run." Kagome shook her head.

"It will only hurt him worse. We just got to hurry." InuYasha's eyes widened in frustration and anger. He shifted Koga to hang off his shoulder and scooped Kagome up in his free arm. Then, he ran and ran. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep, smiling and happy to be near a good friend.  
End of Flashback 5


	8. Memories of Lost Ones

Disclaimer: I wish I owned InuYasha, except the things they go through wouldn't be the same so I'll leave it to Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter Eight: Memories of Lost Ones

Kagome awoke to Ginta sitting beside her bed. "Ginta, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, sitting up straight.

"I was checking in on you. I see that your Halfling friend and your demon pet have taken to the room next to yours. Wise choice since it seems that they are your personal servants. I guess that I won't need to kidnap some people and force them to serve you." Kagome's eyes widened.

"I can't believe you. Never is it right to kidnap people. That is evil and wrong," Kagome snapped. Ginta laughed and Kagome bumped her head on the wall.

"That's me for you. I'm evil. Of course, I'm a great demon leader," Ginta laughed. Ginta, then, stopped laughing. Kagome was rubbing her head. "Does that hurt? Let me kiss it for you." Kagome froze. She ducked before Ginta could kiss her.

"Um…I'm not ready, just yet," Kagome stuttered, rushing to move out of the way before Ginta collapsed on top of her. She wasn't fast enough. Ginta fell on her. Kagome kicked and screamed until Ginta got off. "You're heavy. I couldn't breathe." Kagome breathed heavily for a minute. "Leave now! I wish to not see you until daylight." Kagome pointed to the door. Ginta's eyes narrowed in anger and he stormed out. Minutes later, InuYasha and Kilala rushed in.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked, sitting in the seat Ginta was just in. "You look scared. Did he do something to you?"

"He laughed and I bumped my head. He caught me rubbing it and tried to kiss me. He fell on top of me because I ducked. I couldn't move fast enough to get out of his way," Kagome answered. She slumped and looked at the ground. "I couldn't move fast enough. I got crushed and couldn't breathe. Before he left or crushed me, he said something about being a great demon leader."

"That leaves us with nothing," InuYasha muttered. Kagome sighed.

"It reminded me about what Koga said that time he gave me the shards."

"That flea-bitten wolf?" Kagome glanced at him and began stroking Kilala's kitten form.

"Hai, Koga. I had a memory show itself in my sleep and it happened to be that memory. I remember how Koga told me that a great demon leader may shock the demon world by having a human as a mate, but they still fear him. They realize that the demon only has kindness and caring feelings toward his mate and how death befalls anyone who harms her." Kagome got up off the bed and flattened out the sheets. "Ginta is heavy. He may not look it, but he is. I hate him. InuYasha, I hate him. I wish things were just the way it was after Naraku died. Just Sango and Miroku living in a hut in the village while we stayed with Kaede. Little Kikyo just playing in the sun with Shippo and other children in the village while you kept telling Miroku how it was a bad idea to have used the name Kikyo thanks to the one who betrayed you in the end. He kept telling you that that Kikyo wasn't worthy of the namesake like his little girl. He always told you to remember what Kikyo meant. Sango and I acted like housewives and cleaned the homes and clothes. I also helped Kaede with illness and death. I have wished for those days since Sango, Miroku, and you disappeared and I went after you." Kagome began to cry and sat back down on the bed.

"Kilala, watch the door. Warn us if Ginta comes back, " InuYasha whispered in Kilala's ear. Kilala responded by changing into her demon form and walking to the door. InuYasha sat next to Kagome on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his kimono and continued to cry. InuYasha's face fell. "Kagome, don't cry. Please don't cry." Kagome didn't stop crying. "Kagome, please stop crying, I beg you. I don't want you to cry. I know it is really hard for you and I have a feeling that I haven't been much help. I guess it's because it is really hard for me, also. Kagome, no matter what, I love you." Kagome stopped crying and placed her cheek on InuYasha's chest. InuYasha began running his hands though her hair to help sooth her nerves since she still shaking. Soon, Kagome was calm. InuYasha kissed the top of her head as she began to drift to sleep.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, yawning. "Sorry for making you mad. Sorry for crying. I love you, too." Kagome drifted fully off to sleep. InuYasha moved himself to be able lean on the wall without disturbing Kagome.

Flashback 6  
"Die, Naraku!" InuYasha yelled, slicing Naraku in half with his powerful blade. It was more powerful than in its crimson red form. Naraku's death opened a hole and Naraku's soul went in. Kikyo went to walk toward the hole. "Kikyo! Don't do it!" Kikyo turned around and smiled at InuYasha.

"I can't do that, InuYasha. I have realized that our paths crossed once, but can't ever cross again the way they need to for me to stay here. I chose go with Naraku," Kikyo explained. InuYasha froze, wide eyed. Sango laid face down in the dirt, her hair covering her face. Miroku was curled nearly into a ball near Sango. Kagome was half standing and was trying to stand fully. Tears were flowing down her face. "I must go. Good-bye forever, InuYasha. I don't love you." Kikyo disappeared into the hole. The hole disappeared. InuYasha fell to his knees and then, flat on the ground. Kagome crawled over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, we got to get your wounds treated." Kagome continued crawling to her backpack and then to her friends. When they awoke, there was a fire, their wounds treated and covered, and a tired, wounded Kagome lying in front of the fire. She wasn't moving nor were her own wounds treated and bandaged. Sango played nurse while Miroku slept and InuYasha sat in a tree. Through out the day, InuYasha stayed in the tree and Kagome stayed asleep.

When the moon was high in the sky, Kagome awoke. Sango and Miroku were sleeping soundly. Luckily, Shippo wasn't in the battle. Kilala had managed to not get as injured. Kagome sat up and felt great pain. She cried and tried to stand up. She felt more pain. Her muscles and wounds had stiffened. Kagome stumbled away from the fire and away from the others. She continued to cry at the pain, but she kept going until she reached the riverbed. There she sank to her knees. Then, she washed her face and cleaned her hands. Suddenly, she froze.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice asked. Kagome turned around and saw whom the voice belonged to. It was InuYasha and he didn't look too happy. Kagome looked at the ground. "You shouldn't be walking around. Your wounds haven't healed yet."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make anyone worry. You can cut the nice guy crap. If you don't want to be nursing me, you can nurse your heart. It is more important than my pain," Kagome snapped, standing up and trying to take a step, but she cried out in the process. InuYasha narrowed his eyes. He gently lifted Kagome up and carried her back. He let her down and she sank down to her knees. "Why do you even care about me? Kikyo is that person you will forever love. I can defend myself. I need to be left alone. Good night, InuYasha." InuYasha sighed and sat down next to her. "Tell me that you care about Kikyo more than you care about me."

"How sure are you that it will truth?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I have a feeling that it'll be the truth," Kagome answered. InuYasha shook his head.

"At the moment, I don't truly know. To answer your early question, I care because I do. You don't need to know why yet. I'm not trying to be a nice guy. I was really worried and heartbroken at once. Heartbroken thanks to Kikyo and worried because I didn't know if you would live. You treated everyone else when you should have treated yourself first. We awoke to a fire. I was the first to see you there. I didn't know how to react. You could tell that you crawled by the way your hands were all marked up and scratched. Your knees were bleeding. Sango made sure your clothes were changed. She got bored between changing the bandages of everyone -except me-, so, she fixed your torn clothes. I refused treatment from anyone because you put them there and if you died, I would have nothing to keep for myself of yours." Kagome was silent. She laid down on the ground.

"I'm going to sleep, now." InuYasha's ears twitched.

"Rest is good for the body when hurt. Good night, Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes and had a smile on her face.  
End of Flashback 6

Sorry for leaving it with somewhat a cliffy, but I have to go…..um……if you think that InuYasha acts weird, then, you should see my sister's fan fictions since she always makes him more stupid than usual. See ya! - LadyKagome215


	9. Beatings

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter Nine: Beatings

Kagome awoke in InuYasha's arms and the sun shining through the window. Kilala was sitting near the door. InuYasha was against the wall, still asleep. Kagome remembered how she cried, InuYasha begging her to stop, he saying how hard it is for him and her, and how she fell asleep in his hug. Kagome carefully moved away without waking InuYasha. Kilala glanced at her. Kagome stood up straight and went to Kilala. Kilala purred as Kagome stroked her head. Suddenly, Kilala began to growl. Kagome stepped back, tripped, and fell hard on her butt. She cried out, waking InuYasha from his slumber. He quickly got up and prepared for Ginta's arrival. "Kagome, pretend to be yelling at me for scaring you, ok?" Kagome nodded and stood up. Ginta walked in.

"What is going on?" Ginta asked. Kagome looked at InuYasha and then, at Ginta.

"I was just scolding InuYasha for scaring me. He showed up at the door and I jumped and fell," Kagome answered. Ginta narrowed his eyes at InuYasha. "Ginta, InuYasha didn't mean to scare me. I was just jumpy from a dream I had." Ginta nodded and stepped toward Kagome.

"Halfling, leave and take that demon pet of yours with you." InuYasha shook his head.

"I can't." Ginta turned to face him. In comparison of height size, Ginta towered over InuYasha.

"You shall address me as my lord. Kagome shall be addressed by my lady and not Kagome. Now why can't you leave?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Ginta.

"No reason, my lord." Ginta smiled.

"Good. Now leave." InuYasha slowly walked out of the room with Kilala following him. Ginta turned back to Kagome. "Are you ready now?" Kagome shook her head. "Now why not? You are only a maiden. Pure and holy. Nothing to be scared of." Kagome stepped back. "What are you afraid of? That I'll kill you?"

"No. I'm not ready because my heart shall never be with you. It shall always be with my beloved and only with him would I truly be ready. I may be a maiden, but that doesn't mean you have the right to take away what I promised to my beloved for our wedding night. I only agreed to be by your side. I only did that in order for my friends to set free which even coming here was against my beloved's wishes," Kagome answered. Ginta's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You dare to defy me!" he growled. Ginta raised his arm and smacked Kagome. The force was so great that Kagome flew into the wall. Ginta's smile grew and he walked out of the room. "When you agreed to be at my side, you agreed to be my wife!" The words taunted Kagome as they lingered in the doorway. Kagome sank to her knees and cried. Ginta was just an ego-manic who happened to be a desperate great demon leader. He thought that he could take away what she promised to InuYasha. InuYasha tiptoed into the room. Kagome didn't look up at him as he placed a kimono on the bed. The kimono was blue with silver moons on it. Kilala come in, but stayed at the door. InuYasha knelt down next to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kagome slapped him.

If you think the story should go in another direction, wait to see how it ends. REVIEW PLZ! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT ALL THE READERS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! See ya later - LadyKagome215


	10. Kagome's Childhood Promise

Sorry for taking so long to update, but like every other 14 yr old, I had chores to do and babysitting…This chapter is really rated PG-13.…This talks about Kagome's promise…to the one she loved (If you get angry, email me about it and yell into your email) (Please read entire chapter before sending any angry emails)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and wish I could stop making disclaimers, but they can be HA HA funny and sometimes HEE HEE funny. O well.

Chapter Ten: Kagome's Childhood Promise

"Go away, Ginta. You have done enough damage," Kagome muttered, still crying. InuYasha was silent for a minute.

"Who said I was Ginta?" he asked, eyeing the forming bruises on Kagome's cheeks. "That hurt." Kagome stopped crying, wiped her face, and looked up at him.

"I thought you were Ginta. Sorry. He reminds me of the single Miroku. He demands I give him what belongs to you. I didn't mean to hurt you, InuYasha. I guess you're right. This was the mistake of my lifetime," Kagome answered. InuYasha hugged her. "When did you become such a nice guy since it was you who said this was the mistake of my life?" InuYasha looked into her eyes.

"I was kind of harsh on you. I just didn't want you to give up so easily. Hell, I didn't even want you there." Kagome's eyes started to water. "I wanted you there beside me, but not if you were forced to be with him or die. Besides, I guess I deserved the slap. What did you promise me?" Kagome smiled and pretended to give a look.

"You know what it is." InuYasha shook his head. "Hai, you do." InuYasha shook his head again.

"Tell me, Kagome." Kagome giggled.

"Alright fine. I promised myself that I would save myself for the one I love. The one I love happens to be you. So, basically, I promised myself to you. Ginta wishes for the breaking of the promise. I can't do that. Even if I was to chose between that and death." InuYasha was silent. "InuYasha?"

"You rather die than give up your promise?" Kagome nodded, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "When can you break a promise like that? I mean the situation must have to be extreme." Kagome shook her head.

"I would NEVER break the promise. It has too great of value for me. The only way for me to break it would for it to be fulfilled to a certain extent. That can't happen though. I'm getting sick of talking about it. I got to get changed. That dumb Ginta will be expecting me for lunch. I wish I were sick. Sorry, InuYasha, you have to leave. Stand by the door if you wish. I'm changing into that kimono you gave me, so, you can't be in here." InuYasha nodded and his face fell. Kagome gave him a stern look. InuYasha went to stand up, but was pulled back down by Kagome. "You forgot something."

"What did I forget?" InuYasha asked, eyebrows raised. Kagome smiled a devilish smile. InuYasha smiled and kissed Kagome. "Was that it? Ginta may figure everything out first before we can kill him. Try not to lead him onto us." Kagome nodded. They both stood up at the same time. InuYasha turned and left the room. Kagome slipped on the pretty kimono and tied the matching silver obi around her waist. She brushed out her hair and walked out of the room. InuYasha and Kilala followed her into the main room where just two days ago, Sango and Miroku were released from imprisonment. Kagome smiled through the black and blue marks on her face. InuYasha and Kilala bowed and left to stand just in the hallway. Kagome bowed to Ginta and his guests. She took her seat next to Ginta. She looked over at one of the guests. It was Koga!

I'm deeply sorry if I touched a really personal subject in this chapter…I really am…please forgive me! I wrote this chapter like months ago before I start posting them and didn't think until now about it and how some people might be hurt or angry…..sorry…..next chapter will be better -LadyKagome215


	11. Koga, New Servant

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha and am too tired to really make a funny disclaimer

Chapter Eleven: Koga, New Servant

"Koga?" Kagome asked. Koga looked at her.

"Kagome. How did you get here? Where is InuYasha?" Koga answered. Kagome looked away.

"He is kind of reduced to my servant boy." Koga laughed.

"Why is he your servant boy?" Kagome glanced at Ginta, who was chatting to someone else.

"Don't tell me you're Ginta's mate." Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"According to the customs InuYasha told me about, not officially." Koga smiled.

"I'll tell Ginta that you are engaged to me." Kagome shook her head, but Koga didn't notice. "Lord Ginta, I have something to tell you." Ginta stopped talking to whomever and turned to Koga.

"What is it? Kagome didn't do anything, did she?" Ginta asked, glaring at Kagome. "How did you get those bruises?" Kagome glared at him.

"Kagome and I are engaged. She is my mate. So, if you don't mind, I shall be taking her and her servants with me when I leave," Koga answered. Ginta's eyes narrowed at Koga.

"Sorry, Kagome has something that belongs to me. If she hands it over, she may leave with you," Ginta demanded. Koga nodded.

"Kagome, hand over what he wants." Kagome was silent. The jewel glowed underneath her kimono. Kagome shook her head. "Kagome, don't tell me you are in love with Ginta."

"I'm not. Its just that the jewel is mine and only I can handle it." Ginta laughed and Kagome fell over.

"Stop laughing, your ugliness." Ginta stopped laughing and glared at her.

"There is no reason you should be defying me like you are. Watch your mouth or that pretty little face of yours shall be worse than two bruises." Koga stood up.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ginta. You can't hurt Kagome like that. I realize that telling you off puts your alliance with the wolf tribe on fire and puts me in danger, but you can't threatened Kagome like that." Ginta grinned and shoved Koga into the wall.

"Send message to the wolf tribe. Tell them that their prince is reduced to a servant boy of the pretty maiden thanks to insults," Ginta barked at a demon guard. "Kagome, send Koga down the hall to that Halfling. Kagome, then, you may leave. You are acting like a disgrace. I'm sorry for the maiden, my friends. She has not learned the ropes of my castle just yet." Kagome looked at the ground and stood up. She bowed to Ginta and beckoned to Koga. He followed her down the hallway. He saw InuYasha standing by a door. Kagome pointed to a door near where Kilala stood.

"There is your room. Don't come into mine unless asked, Koga. I mean it. I didn't want you to make up such a lie as me and you are engaged. I knew Ginta's reaction would be bad. Go to your room and stay there until farther notice," Kagome commanded, shaking with anger and hands curled into fists. Koga took the hint and listened to Kagome's orders. InuYasha open the door for Kagome. "InuYasha, I need to speak with you." InuYasha followed her into the room and Kilala stood guard. Kagome sighed and sat down on her bed. She looked out the window. InuYasha sat next to her, wondering what was on her mind.


	12. Just Talking

You all are going to hate me. I can feel it. It is all because of InuYasha. I have something to say. InuYasha needs a soft side. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming - LadyKagome215

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha……….Star light star bright………

Chapter Twelve: Just Talking

"Kagome?" Kagome looked at InuYasha. She looked at the ground and began to cry. "Kagome, what is wrong?"

"InuYasha, you were right. I should have fought. I should have stayed with Kaede. I should have not even came. It was the mistake of my lifetime. Are you happy now? You were right."

"Kagome, I'm not happy. You're crying of what you should have done. Right now isn't the time to think that the moment is a mistake. I'm here with you. Don't cry." Kagome stopped crying and wiped her face.

"I'm sick of crying. I just want to kill Ginta and let that be it. I hate him. All he wants is the jewel and me, lying on my back. Either that or I'll have a bruise collection. I already have two bruises. I don't want anymore. I don't even want to sleep with Ginta. I don't even think that I want you to be so sensitive, InuYasha. When did you suddenly decide to become such a nice guy?" Kagome asked, looking at InuYasha. His face was filled with worry, love, and concern.

"I've acted this way since that day. Do you remember? It was the day I found out you loved me. It felt good to know that you felt the same way," InuYasha answered. His face had fallen. Kagome could tell what she had done. "You know, Kagome, you have acted differently since then, too. Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted." InuYasha got up and left. Kagome stayed there, staring after him. She flopped down fully onto the bed and curled up in a ball. She started to cry and couldn't stop, no matter how much she wanted to stop. Kagome eventually closed her eyes, wishing to wake up and find out all the recent events had just been a long nightmare and InuYasha would be there. She didn't care if he was as mean as before or as kind as he had grown. The door flew open and someone walked in. Kagome looked up at the person. "Kagome, I'm sorry." It was InuYasha. Kagome sat up. InuYasha sat down beside her.

"InuYasha. I'm sorry. I guess I'm so mad at Koga. Is it really you?" InuYasha nodded. It was really and truly InuYasha.

"Kagome, it's not your fault. I guess I'm edgy because you are trying so hard to stay strong and I'm afraid you'll fail." Kagome nodded and smiled. InuYasha smiled and hugged Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and gently laid her bruised cheek on InuYasha's chest. His red kimono made of fire rat matched with the silver moons, but battled with the blue on Kagome's kimono. "Kagome. You know that…"

"That what, InuYasha?" InuYasha placed his head on top of Kagome's.

"I love you. Kagome, you're full of such life. All I wanted was to prevent demons like Ginta from taking it away. All I wanted to do was to protect you." Kagome moved closer to InuYasha, hearing his heartbeat in her ear.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, opening one eye.

"What is it, Kagome?" InuYasha pondered.

"Remember when you caught me moving about with wounds from the battle with Naraku?" InuYasha's face was instantly covered with pain.

"Hai. What about it?"

"You never told me why you care." InuYasha chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"I thought it was something more than that. I cared because you were all I had to care about. I knew you were angry because of all of the emotional damage thanks to me. Still, you were all I had left. You didn't even treat yourself first. Tetsaugia might have been from my father and used to protect my mother, but it was just an heirloom. I would rather have handed it over to Sesshomaru than to lose you. Kagome, I'm sorry for all the emotional damages I did onto you. Can you forgive me? Kagome?" Kagome was silent as if she was deep in thought. "Kagome?" Kagome tried to stop a giggle from releasing.

"InuYasha. I forgave you long ago. I understand why you care and I have to say that that's why I didn't treat myself, first. One, I was afraid that you, Sango, and Miroku would die and I would be alone to face my own battles and would die. Two, I was scared that I would use too much and there would not be enough for you to be treated. I didn't want to be left alone nor did I really want to leave you all alone. I thank you for being at my side when things go wrong." InuYasha's arms enclosed around her tighter and Kagome shut her open eye. Right now, they were their own little world where no one could bother them and Ginta didn't exist like the problems Kagome and InuYasha were currently facing. Kagome began to drag InuYasha down to lie down on the bed. His arms stayed enclosed around her and she stayed close to him. They didn't make a sound or movement for minutes that slowly turned into hours. "InuYasha. I think that the whole castle asleep. It is like a funeral here."

"I know. My ears are sharper than normal human ears. At least they should be for three more days. It is the new moon in three days. I guess Ginta can't get me worked up then." Kagome nodded, wincing at the sting of the bruise.

"InuYasha, you may not leave your room to go to the main room when you turn human. Koga will just have to take your place until I can get back here. I don't know how to get out of here before Ginta uses force to take my promise and shatter it. I think I'll tell him that my mother is ill and I must go to her. Then, actions must be made to insure my promise is kept, but quickly. Wedding plans with my mom will have to be put on hold."

"I see what you mean. You are saying that we must get married in order for your promise not be broken by force." Kagome nodded, wincing again at the sting of the bruise. InuYasha gently lifted her head and kissed the bruise. Kagome didn't wince at any sting. "Kagome, do you see the results when you get back? You wouldn't technically be the maiden you are."

""I realize this, but haven't you ever heard of virginity twice around. It means that to Ginta, I'll be a maiden until disturbing stuff takes place, but to you, I'll be your wife. It might seem wrong to do such a thing, but it is either that or we fulfill my promise when we get back home. We could kill him in his sleep and be done with that."

"You know, the marriage idea would count as cheating."

"Or rape because you can't rape the willing and I happen to be not so willing when it comes to Ginta. I'm just coming up with random ideas. So sue me for not coming up with any good ones. It is bad enough that I haven't really seen my mom for weeks when I promised to visit every other week. I wish I had her advice right now. She is really wise, but the only way to see her is to say she is sick. I wonder if it will work." InuYasha shrugged. Kagome yawned. "Well, I'm tired. So, I'm going to go to sleep. Night, InuYasha"

"Night, Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes and was lost to a dream world; a world similar to the world InuYasha and her were in a few minutes ago. InuYasha gently moved her and left, sensing Ginta's demonic aura coming closer. Kilala began to growl just as InuYasha slipped out. Ginta was only yards away. InuYasha quickly slipped into his own room and stayed just behind the door. Ginta's heavy steps were heard, moving until stopping just a few inches away. InuYasha's fists curled tightly into balls as Ginta was heard, walking into Kagome's bedchamber. He pressed his ear against the wall.

"Wake up, Kagome," Ginta boomed. Kagome jumped and rubbed her eyes.

O no. What is Ginta going to do? I know and feel bad that you have to wait until the next chapter to be able to find out. Later - LadyKagome215


	13. Rude Waking and Leaving

Swearing alert. Kagome has learned a few things from those around her. You might all want to hurt me after this I don't know, but read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely never will…..Darn….O well

Chapter Thirteen: Rude Waking and Leaving

"What's with the rude awaking, asshole?" Kagome asked. Then, she saw who had awoken her. "Um…I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Don't hit me." Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and covered her head.

"I forgive you, Kagome. In fact, I wish for you to tell me why you disgraced me in front of our future guards." Kagome lifted her head to only reveal her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Koga is a lying asshole. I'm sorry that you are abusive. I'm also sorry that I must leave you later on today." Ginta's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Kagome nodded

"I just got word from a messenger bird. My mother has fallen ill. I'm afraid she won't allow any treatment from anyone else, but me. Without me, she'll die. I can't allow my mother to die. She takes care of my brother and grandfather. They would have to come here to live and my brother would be annoying to the extreme." Ginta sighed and sat down next to Kagome. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You may go. You must be back by the end of the week or I'll have armies after you. Then, you won't able to leave the grounds. When you get back, you better be ready." Kagome nodded, grateful that he didn't hit her. The happy thought only lasted a few minutes before she was knocked off the bed and onto the floor. She stayed there, her long black hair covering her face. Ginta got up and went to the door. He looked over his shoulder at Kagome. "That was for being a disgrace, calling me an asshole, and saying that I'm abusive. You deserve it, bitch." Ginta left. Kagome stayed there until the sun shined through the window. She got up and walked to the window. She sighed and began to gather her arrows and her bow. Ginta had placed them right behind the door. Kilala and InuYasha arrived with Kagome's backpack ready. Kagome led them out of the castle after changing out of the kimono. Once out of sight of the castle, Kagome broke down, laughing.

"He is such a dumb ass. He doesn't even know where I live. I hate him so much." InuYasha was silent and stopped walking.

"We must get there as fast as possible. You won't be able to get there and back within a week." Kagome nodded and climbed on InuYasha's back and they were off, racing Kilala. They got to the well within two days. Kagome slept half the time. When InuYasha dropped her onto the ground, she awoke.

Yes, I know. It seems that cliffhangers and short chapters is all what I'm good for. Sorry. I don't have the time to make long chapters without any cliffhangers. See ya - LadyKagome215


	14. Kaede's Inventions

My HS' Varsity Football team sucks. We have only won one game which was against another team that has been losing since the beginning. GIVE IT UP! The after game dances are fun though…….i am so sorry for not updating sooner...I was busy with school work and trying to get into a dance competion...too much pressure for a 14-yr-old. Talk to you later - LadyKagome215

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely never will…..Darn….O well

Chapter Fourteen: Kaede's Intervention

"Thanks for the rude awaking," Kagome snapped, getting up. Her red pants flattened, only to spread again.

"Kagome, we are home." Kagome smiled in relief.

"I'm glad we made it. Didn't you get tired?" InuYasha nodded.

"Kilala was a great help. She slept in your backpack when she was tired. You must have not noticed. You kind of passed out. What did Ginta do after you called him an asshole and abusive?" Kagome looked away and started to run to Kaede's hut. "Kagome!" Kagome didn't listen. She continued running until she saw Kaede walking out of her hut

"Kaede!" Kagome called out. Kaede waved. Kagome stopped, out of breath.

"Hello, Kagome. Where is InuYasha?" Kagome looked at the old woman.

"I left him at the well. Kaede, Ginta is awful," Kagome cried. Kaede placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and lead her into the hut.

"Tell Kaede about this Ginta. Who is he?" Kagome sat down next to the small fire.

"Didn't Sango or Miroku tell you?" Kaede shook her head. "Ginta is a demon who wants the jewel. He was after me the whole time. InuYasha and the other left to stop Ginta, but fell captive. I found Sango and Miroku. We attacked the castle together. The castle was Naraku's old one. Ginta refused to release the others unless I become his wife. So far, according to InuYasha about the customs, I'm just a thorn in his side. He hits. I hate him." Kaede nodded and took a hard look at Kagome's bruises.

"If Sango and Miroku were allowed to leave, what of InuYasha." Kagome kind of giggled.

"It is kind of funny. Ginta likes making the ones I know into my servant boys. It happened to Koga." Kaede smiled at the words.

"Why did you leave him alone at the well?"

"Ginta was being an asshole and he shoved me unto the ground after I told him I was leaving for my mother. I called him an asshole and abusive earlier and he got mad. I rather die than become his wife. I left InuYasha with Kilala after he asked what happened. I can't have him being such a worrywart when it is the new moon tonight."

"Kagome, InuYasha is probably thinking what happened was the worse thing that could happened." Kagome looked at the ground.

"He probably thinks I'm a slut. I told him I would never break my promise and he must think that Ginta took it by force." Kagome started to cry. Kaede looked at Kagome.

"What promise? What promise is it, Kagome?" Kagome continue to cry.

"My promise to the one I love. I made it when I was just a little girl. I promised myself. InuYasha happens to be the one I love and he must think Ginta took it away. I should have just told him what happened. I hate Ginta!" Kaede nodded and looked at the doorway of the hut.

"You don't have to just stand there, InuYasha." Kagome stopped crying and froze. InuYasha walked in. "What did you hear, InuYasha?"


	15. You act like Kikyo or Not

My HS' Varsity Football team sucks. We have only won one game which was against another team that has been losing since the beginning. GIVE IT UP! The after game dances are fun though…….

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely never will…..Darn….O well

Chapter: Fifteen: You Act Just like Kikyo or Not

"I heard everything, old hag. I'm kind of glad that Ginta didn't do much." Kagome shook her head. InuYasha looked at her. Kaede smiled and slipped out. "Kagome, what is wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can't wait to visit my mom. I'm planning on hiding the jewel there. Maybe I can't wait to see Sango, Kikyo, Shippo and Miroku. Perhaps I can't wait until we are married. All I know is I should be happy, but I'm not. I must be sick or it could just be PMS. You don't know anything about that for now." Kagome stood up and tried to walk outside. InuYasha blocked her path.

"Kagome, I don't understand. What is wrong with you? I want to know. Kagome, don't even think about running away or lying to me. I want to understand. Kagome, I love you. Can you tell me that you truly feel the same?" Kagome was silent.

A voice in her head screamed, 'I do love you. I just don't want you hurt!' Kagome remained silent.

"Kagome? You are just like Kikyo." InuYasha turned to leave.

"No! I'm not like Kikyo. InuYasha, I love you with all my heart. I just refuse to see you hurt. I don't want Ginta to get in the way of our relationship. I can see he already has. You can't even trust me anymore. I love you and nothing can EVER change that." Kagome looked away. InuYasha just stood there. Then, he turned and walked over to Kagome. He hugged her. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck, something they both weren't used to. Normally, Kagome would keep her hands against InuYasha's chest. "I can't believe you said I was just like Kikyo. She was once a nice person, but she caused extra drama when she came back from the dead." InuYasha's grip tightened and he chuckled.

"I truly thought that you turned against me, that you hated me like you hate Ginta. I was scared. Don't ever try to get me not to worry. I'll worry when I want to. Kagome, let's go see Miroku and Sango." Kagome nodded. They walked out of the hut with their hands together. No one noticed as the happy couple made their way to the hut closest to the river. Miroku was somewhere. Shippo and Little Kikyo were playing outside. Sango was seen, cooking dinner outside. "Where is the monk? We have a huge favor to ask him." Sango looked up.


	16. Seeing Friends and Marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely never will…..Darn….O well

Chapter Sixteen: Seeing Friends and Marriage

"Thank the gods. You are safe. How did you two escape?" Sango asked, jumping up from her spot and running over to them. Kagome looked at InuYasha and then, at the ground.

"We didn't escape," Kagome answered.

"Ginta is dead?" Kagome shook her head.

"Meet my servant boy InuYasha and demon pet Kilala." Sango giggled. "I know." Sango stopped laughing and looked at Kagome's bruises.

"Kagome, where did you get those? InuYasha, you didn't." InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"Like I would," he snapped. "It was Ginta. Kagome can't stand him to the point of defying him. He is abusive, but she has kept her distance when it comes to becoming his wife." Sango looked at InuYasha with a confused look.

"What do you mean? If she is Ginta's wife, would you die for holding her hand?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not Ginta's wife and will never be truly. I hate him. He is an abusive asshole. Pride tends to run with demons, huh, InuYasha?" InuYasha gave Kagome a smug look. "As for what we are doing here, I'm giving the jewel to my mom. As for our favor, InuYasha and I were wondering if Miroku could perform a wedding." Sango's eyes widened.

"Kagome, what if Ginta finds out?" Kagome smiled a devilish smiled. "Kagome."

"He won't find out. It is a plan InuYasha and I have had for a while. With Ginta threatening to take away my promise, we felt it needed to be completed. Where is Miroku?" Sango pointed to the river.

"He is that way." InuYasha dropped Kagome's hand and ran down that way. "What's his hurry?"

"Tonight is the new moon." Sango nodded in knowledge. "He wants that the wedding to be done and over with. Even though it was supposed to be really special, we decided that once Ginta is destroyed, we shall have an extremely special wedding at my family's shrine. InuYasha agreed since weddings in my time take forever to plan."

"What about children? What if you have some with InuYasha?" Kagome looked at the sky and kicked at the ground.

"I planned on telling Ginta that I promised my mother that I would stay with her when I reach eight months into pregnancy. Then, I will have the kid at my mother's and if he turns out to be InuYasha's, then, I'll have to leave him or her at my mother's. Ginta would wonder how the child looks like InuYasha." Sango nodded.

"You could always tell him that InuYasha's brother is your father or that his cousin is. It would work."

"Then, wouldn't I be half demon."

"Not really. The chances of you being full human with a full demon dad or mom are very low, but can still happen. Then, you wouldn't have to feel sad for leaving him or her with your mom." Kagome nodded and glanced at Little Kikyo. "She missed you a lot, but it seems she just noticed you." Then, Kikyo looked over and jumped with joy.

"Shippo! Aunt Kagome is back!" Kikyo cried. Shippo jumped out of the tree. They both ran over to where Kagome and Sango stood. They jumped and toppled Kagome to the ground. "Aunt Kagome! I missed you a whole lot. Mommy said that you might come back any minute, but Daddy said you were dead and never coming back. Mommy had to hit him and called him a bad word. What was the word, Mommy?" Sango shrugged. Kikyo wrapped her arms around Kagome very tightly. Shippo did that same.

"I missed you, Kagome. Where did you go? Did you bring me something?" Kagome just laughed. Little Kikyo and Shippo looked at each other. "What's so funny?" Suddenly, a shadow covered them and the two little ones closed their eyes tightly. Shippo acted like a little kid even though he was only eleven while Kikyo was only four. Shippo felt someone pick him up by his tail. "Don't hurt me!"

"Stopped teasing him, InuYasha." Shippo opened his eyes to Kagome standing with Little Kikyo in her arms and Sango and Miroku laughing. "Put him down." Shippo landed with a thud. "That was mean." Little Kikyo nodded.

"Don't be mean to Shippo, Uncle InuYasha," Little Kikyo warned, sticking her tongue out at InuYasha. He smiled before stepping forward.

"Why you little brat!" InuYasha pretended to swipe at the little girl as she hid herself in Kagome's clothing.

"Help me, Aunt Kagome." Kagome nodded.

"Sit boy!" InuYasha slammed to the ground. He got up and glared at Kagome with a grin on his face. Everyone started to laugh. It was a really happy time. Kagome and InuYasha ate lunch with Miroku, Sango, and Little Kikyo. Shippo ran to Kaede's to get pictures for Kagome. Everything was good until after lunchtime.

"Miroku, do you think you could hold a wedding for Kagome and me since you are like a priest?" Miroku looked at InuYasha hard.

"Why do you two wish to get married if she is married to Ginta?" Sango slapped Miroku on the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"Kagome promised something that only the one she loves can have. InuYasha happens to be that person and only he can take her promise. Ginta is threatening to take the promise away by force. So, in order to insure their togetherness and keep Kagome's promise, they want to get married." Miroku glared at Sango. She just smirked back.

"Ok, fine. Let's get the show on the road." Kagome and InuYasha got up and followed Miroku down to the river. There is where the small wedding took place. Miroku muttered words in a strange language, which Sango said was the language of the monks. Miroku pointed to InuYasha, Kagome, and then, back again. InuYasha and Kagome stood together, hand in hand. About a half an hour later, they were married. They thanked Miroku and started to head toward the village. The skies began to turn dark.


	17. Returning Home and Flashback 7

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely never will…..Darn….O well

Chapter Seventeen: Returning Home and Flashback 7

"Let's hurry, Kagome. I don't care if your mother knows I'm human during the new moon, but we got to hurry." Kagome nodded and let go of InuYasha's hand. They started to race each other, laughing. Within minutes, they reached the well. InuYasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and dropped into the well. When they reach the other side, Kagome was put on the ground. She started to climb the ladder that made its home there five years ago. Kagome remembered when she sorted things through, once.

Flashback 7  
"Mom, it only took a year to destroy Naraku. It was only two years ago when I was pulled into the feudal era. I love it there. When I graduate, I'm becoming shrine priestess here so that I wouldn't have to go to college. Sota can become the doctor," Kagome said, flipping through pictures she took in the feudal era. She had put them in a scrapbook. Kagome's mother shook her head.

"Really, Kagome. The feudal era was full of wars. You will starve to death," she scolded. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"No, I won't. I'll be helping Kaede out at the village. I'll visit each day. Who knows? The future lies ahead."

"Kagome, I work and your grandfather lives off the little money he makes at the shrine."

"Actually, he makes more money now that I told him the tricks that Miroku did to get things. It works." Kagome's mom smiled and glanced at the photos.

"That's a lot of photos. Why are so many on InuYasha and Shippo?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Miroku and Sango got married. They are going to have a baby. I have a picture of Sango now." Kagome flipped to the picture. Kagome's mom looked closer. A long black haired woman was standing next to the god tree. She appeared pregnant. "I'll get one of their child when it is born. I can't get too many pictures of them."

"Kagome, must you continue to go back?" Kagome nodded.

"Now that jewel is complete and Naraku is dead, demons keep trying for the jewel. I try to go only on the weekends. I promise." Kagome's mom's face fell and she left. Kagome looked out her open window and jumped at InuYasha's suddenly appearance. "Hey!" Kagome smiled again. InuYasha chuckled.

"I see how you react to surprises. Now, I'm not going to give you what I have for you." Kagome glared at him.

"Fine. I just won't talk to you." Minutes passed by. "Ok, fine. What did you get me?"

"Well, today is your seventeenth birthday. Two years ago, we met. So, today is two special days in one. I got your brother Sota to help. I took some ancient things from the feudal area. Sota and I talked to the museum owners. I wore a hat and wore some of your father's old clothes. Don't get mad. Your mother said I could. Well, let's say I struck a deal and got enough money to get you three things. The rest of the money is in a savings account for you. Sota helped get them. Here." InuYasha handed a box to Kagome. Kagome opened it to find a ring box, a customized pen, and photo frame of InuYasha, Kagome, and the others. Kagome looked at each one in turn. She opened the ring box and gasped. It was an emerald ring.

"InuYasha, I can't. It is too much for me." InuYasha's smile disappeared.

"It means something. I told you my feelings." Kagome looked at the ground. "Kagome, I wish for you to sometime in the future marry me." Kagome looked up wide-eyed. "Kagome? I mean it." Kagome cried out in joy and tears flowed down her face. InuYasha's smile faltered even more into a frown. "Don't cry. I don't want you to cry." Kagome laughed through the tears. InuYasha didn't understand.

"I'm crying tears of joy, Dog Boy." InuYasha's smile grew and he scooped Kagome up, waiting for her answer. "Dog Boy, I say hai." InuYasha was really happy, which was very unlike him and kind of scared Kagome. He spun around before landing on his butt on Kagome's floor. Kagome's mom ran in and was all wide-eyed at Kagome and InuYasha.

"What is going on?" Kagome blushed and stared at her mom.

"You forgot that today is my birthday. InuYasha just gave me his gift. I think it is adorable." Kagome showed the customized pen and the photo frame. InuYasha noticed that the ring box was under her desk. He wanted to frown, but didn't want Kagome's mom questioning him.

"Kagome, I gave you that camera."

"Like last year."

"Well, you'll have to wait and see what I got you." Kagome's mom turned and stormed out of the room. InuYasha picked up the ring box and handed it to Kagome.

"Why didn't you show her?" Kagome gave him a stern look.

"My mom would cry. I mean it as in not for joy. She would try to keep you away and get me married to someone like Hojo. She would even take away the ring and take it back for the money. The money would go to my college funds." Kagome touched InuYasha's ears before taking the box away. He shivered and she placed the box in a drawer in her desk.

"You have to stop that. It kind of tickles." Kagome started to giggle and stroke InuYasha's ears. He shivered and slapped her hand away. Kagome looked like she was pouting. He rolled his eyes and kissed her.  
End of Flashback 7


	18. Telling Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely never will…..Darn….O well

Chapter Eighteen: Telling Mom

Kagome got out of the well and looked up at the pretending to be angry InuYasha. Kagome glanced around and smiled. Cars drove by the sidewalk at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the shrine. It had been weeks since Kagome was last here. Sota ran out to Kagome with a big grin on his face. The bad thing was that Sota's friends were following him. Kagome quickly shoved InuYasha into the well room and shut the door. "Sota, what are you doing? Are you having a sleeping over?" Sota shook his head.

"Nope. We were studying for a test tomorrow. Now we are just waiting for Mom to take all of us out to ice cream and then, home." Kagome nodded.

"InuYasha came with me this time. So I need you to get your little friends out of here. I'll have him come into my room through the window," Kagome whispered in Sota's ear. Sota nodded and took his friends into the house. Kagome heard him say something about a writing contest. Kagome opened the doors after Sota and his friends disappeared from sight. InuYasha glared at her. "Sota was running over to us, but his friends followed. Sorry." InuYasha shrugged and started to walk toward the house. "You have to go through my bedroom window. My mom keeps it opened during these warm days." InuYasha grinned and ran off. Kagome sighed and walked to the house. Her mom was shocked when Kagome walked through the door. "Hey."

"Kagome, can you change out of your shrine clothes? The well room has been perfectly clean now." Kagome nodded and smiled at the lie her mother was creating since Sota's friends looked at her. "Kagome, can I talk to you?" Kagome followed her mother into the living room. "Kagome, where did you get those bruises? Don't tell me that InuYasha has taken to beating. Kagome, I won't stand for that. You will not be allowed to return to there." Kagome sighed.

"It wasn't InuYasha or else he would have some major bruises himself. It was Ginta. He is much stronger than Naraku. He was already planned to have the jewel and the jewel's protector by his side. No, according to what InuYasha has told me, I'm not Ginta's wife, yet," Kagome tried to explain. Her mother's face turned pale and she looked sick.

"Kagome, what a fine mess you're in now." Kagome looked at the ground. "What kind of husband can he be when he is abusive? Why is he like that?"

"Because I tell him off a lot. Besides, mom, I have something to tell you. Remember my 17th birthday?" Kagome's mom nodded. "Well, InuYasha got me an emerald ring and asked me to marry him in the future. Now that Ginta is threatening to take away the promise I made long before I met InuYasha. I promised myself to the one I love. I love InuYasha, mom. You can't change that, no matter what you do. Heck, Hojo is getting married to Yuki. I'm already married to InuYasha." Kagome's mom's eyes widened. She let out a moan of sadness. "Mom, InuYasha and me had decided to have two weddings. One in the feudal era which already took place and one here. The one here was to be planned by me and you." Kagome's mom just nodded and cried. "I'm sorry, mom. I made my choice." Kagome glanced outside to see pure night. She ran upstairs to her bedroom. InuYasha was sitting on the bed, his black hair flowing in the wind created by the fan in her room. Kagome smiled and sat down next to him.

"I guess she didn't take it well." Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, Kagome, but your mom has issues. My mom has been dead."

"My mom can't deal. Hell, she didn't even know that Hojo was getting married to Yuki. She moaned in sadness once she heard that we were married and our original plans. The most shocking part for her was that you proposed three years ago on my seventeenth birthday." InuYasha chuckled.

"Did you ever even wear it?" Kagome nodded.

"Wore it on a necklace and said it was costume jewelry. My friends were the only ones who knew it was real. They didn't want my boyfriend's gift to me to get stolen." InuYasha nodded.

"I wonder why your mother has such issues." Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe it is genetic. Who knows? All I know is that Hojo was her favorite kind of guy." InuYasha shrugged. Kagome ran her fingers through his black hair, feeling its softness.

"Hey, why are you doing that?" Kagome smiled. "Kagome. You know that your mother is right now behind you, right?" Kagome turned to face her mom.

"So, this is where Kagome's life ends." Kagome shook her head and stood up. InuYasha's face was instantly covered in fear. He didn't know first hand the kind of fights Kagome and her mother had. "Kagome. First, you are pulled into the well. Then, you go to live there after graduation. Now, you are married to InuYasha and you couldn't tell me anything." Kagome's eyes displayed confusion.

"What are you talking about? You mean that proposal and the ring? Mom, you and I both know that you would have made InuYasha leave. You would have made me give the ring to you. While keeping InuYasha from seeing me, you would have gone and taken the ring back. You never wanted me happy. Being with InuYasha makes me happy." Kagome's mom's stance faltered.

"All I ever wanted was your happiness. You can't tell me that InuYasha makes you happy. InuYasha is a demon for crying out loud." Kagome curled her fists. "Kagome, you know that InuYasha doesn't love you. You know that he is pretending. He is just using you." Kagome shook her head. She stared at her mom with anger in her eyes. InuYasha noticed the same kind of anger that filled Kagome's eyes when she talked about Ginta. Kagome took a step forward. InuYasha was kind of glad that Kagome left her weapons at Kaede's.

"Mom. You don't know InuYasha. I know him a lot more than you do. He loves me. He would never use me. You just don't like him. You liked him up until my seventeenth birthday. You saw the looks in our eyes and you just wanted it to stop. Grandpa thinks that our ancestors are rolling in their graves, but I think they are cheering. If it weren't for me, the wonderful god tree would have never blossomed. Mom, you lost dad. You lost him and had to carry on. You loved dad and felt dead inside for a while. I love InuYasha." Kagome's mom fell to her knees and started to cry.

"All I ever wanted was your happiness. I knew you loved InuYasha, but I didn't want you to be sucked into a world of wars and famine. I also didn't want you to marry a demon, half human or not. Now, you are married to InuYasha and there is this Ginta who hits you. Kagome, all I ever wanted was for you to a normal life like any other girl your age. I did lose your father. If he hadn't died, he would be here. He would stop you from going to the world that existed long ago. Kagome, I just wanted you to stay my little girl. I couldn't lose you, too." Kagome relaxed and knelt down next to her mom. She hugged her.

"Mom, I love you. InuYasha and I had agreed to have you help plan the huge wedding. There would be no honeymoon." Kagome's mom stopped crying and wiped her face. She nodded, got up, and went to leave.

"Kagome, I suggest staying in the guest house. I don't want Sota to hear any moans." Kagome's eye widened. Her mom looked at her. "What? It is the wedding night, right? That's the night the bride supposed to lose herself, her purity." Kagome blushed and InuYasha kind of looked out the window. "You two don't need to be nervous." Kagome's face was redder and InuYasha started to show a light pink.

"Mom, enough is enough. Besides, we only have about one day left. Then, we have to start to head back." Kagome's mom nodded.

Sorry for the wait, but I'm trying to decided whether or not to discontinue this fan fiction…email me if you think I should/shouldn't at LadyKagome215...I will only continue it if one person says to continue it see ya later - LadyKagome215


	19. Guesthouse and Seeing Friends

The fans have spoken and I receieved at least three reviews saying not to discontinue the story. So, I won't. sorry for taking soooo long...I couldn't get on for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely never will…..Darn….O well

Chapter Nineteen: Guesthouse and Seeing More Friends

"There is fresh food in the guest house. I had a feeling Sota would have a sleep over. So, I just put food in there for them to eat. Since you two are here, I'm giving you the guesthouse. Sota's friends can stay in the living room if their mothers can't pick them up. I have to take them to get ice cream, but when I get back, I expect you two to be in the guesthouse. You don't have to be doing anything. Trust me. I'm not pressuring you two." Then, Kagome's mom left.

"I can't believe she said that stuff." InuYasha nodded, still a light pink. Kagome nodded. "You know what would be romantic?" InuYasha's eyebrows rose. "If it were a full moon and you were not in your human state, you could carry me from the window to the guest house." InuYasha chuckled. "What?"

"Thinking dreams at the moment. I figure you want to go and visit your friends." Kagome nodded and went through her drawers. She picked a pair of shorts and a tank top. "What am I supposed to do while you are out?" Kagome laughed. "What?"

"You thought you were gonna stay? No, we are visiting my friends and I want to be able to brag about my fiancé the whole time. Go and put something of my father's on. My mom won't mind." InuYasha tilted his head and widened his eyes.

"What makes you say fiancé?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"My friends would be sad that they missed the wedding. Besides they don't know that I really live 500 years ago. They never even knew I went there. They thought I was home with illnesses and had a gangster boyfriend." InuYasha nodded and went to leave. "Don't get jealous, but I told them about Koga and Miroku. They liked Koga out of all three of you because he told me he loved me. That was when you didn't say it." InuYasha sighed and left. Kagome changed and went down stairs, leaving the jewel in a jar under her bed. "It is nice wear something that feels like me," she whispered as she walked toward the phone. Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Ayumi's number. The phone rang a couple times before someone picked up.

"Hello," a voice said.

"Hi, this is Kagome. I was wondering if Ayumi was home. I am in town and was hoping if she would like to hang out with me while I am in," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, it is Ayumi. I thought you would never call. It has been weeks. Man, you must have been working hard at that village or something. When do you want me to come over?" Ayumi asked. Kagome glanced around.

"Come over now. I'll round Eri and Yuki up and we'll hit the town. If you still have your boyfriend, you can bring him," Kagome answered.

"Ok, bye, see you soon." Kagome said her goodbyes and hung up. She called Eri and Yuki. Yuki asked if Hojo could come while Eri asked if she could come with out her boyfriend. Kagome had answered hai to the questions. She hung up the phone and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch. InuYasha came up behind her, scaring her.

"InuYasha, stop that." He laughed. Kagome sighed. "My friends are coming here. They are bringing their boyfriends. In Yuki's case, that will be her fiancé, Hojo. Tie your hair back." InuYasha nodded and turned around. It was already done. InuYasha was wearing red shorts and a white beater. "Sorry about my friends. They don't know that you are a half demon. It is kind of good that it's a new moon tonight." InuYasha glared at her.

"Would I embarrass you any other time?" he asked, sitting down next to her with a mad tone. Kagome shook her head and leaned on him.

"No, you could never embarrass me. It is just that they have no idea that you are half demon and so they would not understand the whole silver hair thing and having to wear a hat everywhere. InuYasha, the only reason I want to hang with my friends is that I won't see them for a while with the whole Ginta mess. I really don't want to go back. I wish that we could just stay here, but it wouldn't do anything. It would make matters worse." InuYasha started to run his fingers through Kagome's hair as she grew silent.

"Kagome, you can't run away from your problems." Kagome sighed. The silence stayed until Ayumi, Yuki, and Eri were heard, knocking on the door. Kagome jumped and ran to the door. She smiled and greeted them. InuYasha noticed two other guys standing behind the three girls, looking bored.

"Everyone, meet my fiancé. I would like to let you know that he was my boyfriend all those years back." Kagome's friends stared at InuYasha.

"This guy was the guy who broke your heart several times. You never told us that he was so cute," Yuki said. "I shouldn't say anything, though. Hojo is cuter."

"My boyfriend, Mark, is cuter. Kagome, you can keep you man." Kagome's eyes widened and InuYasha went to her side.

"I'm sorry. When did she ever say she was giving me away? I heard nothing about this," InuYasha said, placing his arm around Kagome's waist and looking at her. Kagome shook her head and shrugged.

"Go on. Let's see a kiss from you two. When did you get engaged?" Kagome looked over at Eri.

"Eri, we only got engaged months ago. He works at the same place I work. As for that kiss, he might not want to in front of others," Kagome answered. InuYasha smiled and kissed her. Kagome blinked in surprise. "Hello." Her friends laughed. Mark and Hojo smiled. InuYasha just chuckled.

"Must have been some kiss there," Ayumi muttered through her laughter. Kagome blushed, but smiled. They laughed at jokes as they walked down the street. They talked of their jobs, plans, and even the past. No one noticed Kagome's bruises. InuYasha laughed at the funny times, but was silent at the other times. When they went home, Kagome and InuYasha raced up the stairs that lead to the shrine. Kagome's grandfather was standing right at the top.


	20. Controlled and Things

-1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely never will…..Darn….O well

Chapter Twenty: Controlled and Things

"Kagome, your mom tells me of many interesting things. InuYasha, I have always seen you as a young lad, but not perfect for my granddaughter. Kagome, why did you two get married? How did you get those bruises? Were they from InuYasha?" he asked.

"InuYasha is the most wonderful guy I have ever met. Even if you two don't see eye to eye doesn't mean I can't love him. Grandpa, I love InuYasha. We had to get married. Ginta is getting way too close for comfort and we needed to make sure my promise was kept," Kagome answered. Grandpa nodded and walked into the house, muttering to himself. "I think he is sick." InuYasha laughed and they raced to the guesthouse, laughing the whole way. When they got there, Kagome found the hide-a-key and unlocked the door. "Finally, I haven't been in here since a sleepover I had." InuYasha looked around.

"It's ok. It is nothing special. Kagome, you know we have to leave in the mourning. I'm sorry. I guess being here in your time makes me feel like I need to remember." Kagome blinked several times and shrugged. She walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a pot and put water in it. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking. I haven't had any food since our lunch with Sango and Miroku. I'll make your favorite, ramen. The water just has to boil." InuYasha nodded and explored the rooms. "The guesthouse was used to home those came here to send prayers to their loved ones. Since my grandfather no longer does that, it has become a sleepover mansion. My mom couldn't bear to sell it after my dad went and had it fixed up for sleepovers. There are about five rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a room with just a table." InuYasha nodded and looked around.

"Why are there double beds each room?" Kagome shrugged and continued on making the ramen. Soon, it was finished and the smell attracted InuYasha back to the kitchen.

"I wish we could live here. It would be nice. With us right next to the well, we could go there during the day and stay the night here. Who knows? Maybe our children will go to school here. They won't ever have to know the pain we went through in the past. I won't want them to know Ginta, but if how that's the way it will be then it is how things will be." InuYasha nodded, eyeing the ramen. Kagome laughed and dished most of it out in a bowl for InuYasha. He gulped down fast and watch Kagome pick at her food.

"What's wrong now?" Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "No faking. Tell me. You can tell me anything you know." Kagome just nodded. "Kagome."

"I'm not hungry. Normally, I am. I guess I just lost my appetite." InuYasha shrugged and ate the ramen that Kagome barely touched.

"Kagome, you don't normally lose your appetite like that. What is up?" Kagome shrugged. InuYasha gave her a smug look.

"I really don't know. InuYasha, I really don't know." InuYasha got up. Kagome took the dishes to the sink and walked back the hall. InuYasha followed her. She walked into a room that was very unlike the others. It had only a single bed. "My parents kept this room for when sleepovers took place and someone got scared." InuYasha nodded as Kagome sat down on the bed. He went over and sat next to her. "Nerves kill you when they get the chance." InuYasha shrugged and placed his hands on her shoulder. Kagome shivered. InuYasha felt heat from Kagome's skin.

"Kagome, we don't have to do anything right now. I'm in no rush." Kagome shook her head.

"I have to or else. Ginta told me I had to be ready by the time I got back. InuYasha, if we have a child, we have to lie. Your made-up now dead cousin is going to be my father and full demon, but I turned out full human. Ok?" InuYasha nodded. "I wish I wasn't in a rush, but Ginta forces me to. I'm only twenty. I still have a life to live and everything. I shouldn't have to be with anyone like Ginta. No offense, but I rather not have to be forced to do something I'm not ready to do." Kagome began to take heavy long breaths.

"Kagome, no offense taken. I'm not rushing you. We have two days left." Kagome looked at InuYasha. Her eyes appeared to be about to tear. "Kagome, don't cry." Kagome got close to InuYasha. He placed his arms around her.

"InuYasha, tonight is supposed be really magical. Can you make it that way?" InuYasha looked at her.

"Did you just hit your head?" Kagome laughed and shook her head. The life gleamed in her eyes. "What just happened?"

"Who knows?" Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes. "I have to tell you something." InuYasha's eyes widen in shock. Kagome laughed again and shook her head. "It isn't bad. I want to say that I rather have my first time shared with you than anyone else." InuYasha began to back away. Kagome's smile faltered. "Isn't this what you wanted? A night with me in a house that just might feel like home here? Tell me, InuYasha! Tell me what I want to know!" Kagome's smiled turned devilish as she came closer to InuYasha. InuYasha saw that she was not herself and saw the fire burning in her eyes. Thinking quickly, InuYasha shoved Kagome back and she landed on the ground with a thud. "Ouch! What is with the rudeness, asshole? That hurt!" Kagome sat up and looked around. "How did I get here? This better be some weird dream that continues into another weird dream. First, I dream of fighting with my mother over that pretty emerald ring and getting married. The last thing I remember is Ginta shoving me off my bed." Kagome stood up and glanced at InuYasha. She went over to him and hugged him.

"Kagome. What was that all about?" Kagome looked up at InuYasha and placed her hand on her neck. She pulled off a scroll with the words for control and dreams. She looked at it and then, up at InuYasha.

"I'm sorry. I guess it wasn't truly a dream. I loved it when we got married, but that I know it is real, I feel safe and relaxed. I think I did hit my head." InuYasha chuckled and took the paper scroll from her hand, looking into Kagome's eyes. He crumpled it to dust and let it float to the floor. Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry. I called Ginta an asshole and told him I was leaving. He must have known something was up and wanted you to suffer. So, the purpose of shoving me off the bed was to slip the scroll on my neck. I went to sleep at that point and thought I was dreaming the whole time. I felt bad for making you feel hurt when I didn't tell you anything. The ramen thing? I really felt that there was someone waiting for me. I pretended to not eat and told a lie. It looks like it really happened." InuYasha smiled and wrapped his arms around Kagome. She looked up at him and hugged him tighter. She got closer to him. "InuYasha? You know that whole thing where I said I'm glad that I lose something to you? I wasn't lying. I'm glad I'm with you." InuYasha's grin grew.

"I'm glad I'm with you. Kagome, I'm sorry for shoving you off the bed, but you were starting to act strange. Now, both you and I know that Ginta knows what is going on." Kagome nodded.

"It could mean your life is now in danger." InuYasha shook his head.

"I could escape. Then, I could return at night, but only if there isn't a new moon. I would be able to be killed faster then." Kagome's tears flowed down her face. "Kagome, stop crying. I thought you hated crying so much. It's not your fault or anything." Kagome buried her face in InuYasha's beater as his smile faltered to a frown. She stopped crying.

"It is my fault. I planned everything and you just followed through with them. If I hadn't realized that Ginta knows by now, we could be safe and sound." InuYasha started run his fingers through Kagome's hair. "I made a mistake. I took him for a fool. I thought he was just some stupid demon. This proves that I was wrong about everything. This almost makes me wish that I had told him to kill me. I would have swallowed the jewel. Only that would leave you all alone, I couldn't bear that." Kagome sniffled. InuYasha sighed.

"If you were in a better place, I would try not to mourn as much and be all down. I would be really sad and broken hearted. I would probably wonder when your reincarnation would show up, wishing that you pinned me to the tree while I awaited for your return. Maybe I would die waiting," InuYasha joked, trying to make Kagome laugh. Kagome smiled and giggled. InuYasha lifted her head away from his beater. "I bet your reincarnation would be totally different and stuck-up." Kagome started to laugh, moving her arms to her sides to hold herself up right. InuYasha just smiled. He chuckled as Kagome attempted to stop laughing. When she finally succeeded, she looked at InuYasha with a big smile on her face.

"You know how to make me laugh. It reminds me how much I love you," Kagome whispered as she reached up to pet his ears. They twitched as InuYasha shivered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? That tickles!" Kagome just smiled and continued to pet his ears until InuYasha slapped her hand away. "That tickles. Stop that, witch."

"I think it is funny, Dog Boy," Kagome pouted. InuYasha gave her a look. "I do." She began to do that again until he slapped her hand away, only allowing his hand to attach to her wrist.

"Now, now, playtime with the ears is over," InuYasha whispered, nuzzling her neck. Kagome chuckled and kissed InuYasha. He smiled, allowing his other hand to rest on the arch of her back. "The real fun has just begun." Kagome smiled, knowing what he meant. Her promise's wishes coming to life now. InuYasha slid Kagome's tank top off. Kagome blushed slightly when he attempted to remove her bra and flung it onto the floor. He kissed her bare flesh, feeling it burn at his touch. Kagome removed his beater and looked at the detail of his abs that she had seen so often in the past. With another clothes throwing contest, both were naked. Kagome blushed deeply and looked away. InuYasha made her look at his eyes. Soon, after hours of kissing and sex, they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Meanwhile, Ginta was having a rampage over this little trick that took place under his nose.


	21. Things

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely never will…..Darn….O well

Chapter Twenty-One: Things

-Where Ginta is throwing a fit-  
"How dare she do that to me! She was supposed to be mine. Not some idiot Halfling's. No matter. She shall be mine and he won't be able to claim any children. He'll continue to be a slave and Kagome shall move into another room closer to me!" Ginta shouted about. He was pissed and ranting on a couple of crazy ideas.

-Where Miroku and Sango are up to-  
"Miroku, it would be nice to be able to see Kagome's time?" Sango asked as she placed a sleeping Kikyo into her bed. Miroku shrugged and placed Shippo by Kikyo. They had tired from running around and doing small tasks.

"I think right now isn't the best time to see them," Miroku pondered. Sango looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Why not?"

"They might be a little busy. Reason gives way to passion, my lovely Sango." Sango's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Finally, after all those years," she declared as she lied down next to Miroku. Miroku kissed her good night and they fell asleep.

-Back to our couple-  
Kagome awoke to feel breathing on her neck. She saw the half demon InuYasha sleeping peacefully with her in his arms. Kagome tried to slip away before he awoke, but he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Where do you think that you are going?" he asked, opening his eyes and letting out a growl. Golden eyes begged for an answer.


	22. Returning

-1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely never will…..Darn….O well

Chapter Twenty-Two: Returning

"I wanted to get a shower and get dressed. I also wanted to make breakfast before my mother decides that it is time to check on her daughter," Kagome answered. InuYasha gave her a look. "I'm not lying. InuYasha, it would mortify me if my mother found us like this." InuYasha sighed and gave Kagome a kiss. He released her from his arms and went back to sleep. Kagome quietly took a shower and got dressed in some clothes she found in the room that had to be her mother's old clothes. InuYasha woke up while she was making breakfast. She showed him how to get a shower and which shampoos to use. After that along with InuYasha's clothes being found, they sat down to eat.

"Kagome, we have to go back. Today is the day we must leave. I don't know how long it will take before we return. You might want to explain to your mother what is going on before saying good-bye. She would worry otherwise," InuYasha said between bites of scrambled eggs. Kagome nodded, finishing off her food. She put her plate into the dishwasher. Then, she left the room. InuYasha looked after her. Then, he heard a door shut and knew what was going on. Kagome was comforting her mother about what was going on.

Kagome walked into the house. Her mother was up like always, making breakfast for Sota and Grandpa. They were still asleep. "Kagome, what is wrong?" her mother asked.

"We need to talk," Kagome answered taking a seat at the table. Kagome's mom nodded in understanding and beckoned for Kagome to continue. "You see. InuYasha and I don't know when we will be able to return here. Ginta is going to be a difficultly to destroy. He is stronger than Naraku. I wish I could stay here away from him. That would result in a snowball effect and turn our world upside down. Mom, I don't want to be near him at all." Kagome began to cry. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, do what you need, but avoid the bruises. If it continues, tell him I have fallen ill yet again and bring me with you. I'll teach him a thing or two," her mother joked. Kagome stopped crying and laughed. Her mother smiled. She had missed Kagome's laughter. "Now, you better get going. I want to make sure that you will be able to return. Stay out of trouble." Kagome nodded and went to her room. Lying on her bed was her outfit and InuYasha's kimono. She picked them up and carried them to the guesthouse after writing a note for Sota and Grandpa. InuYasha was trying to figure out how to work the dishwasher. Kagome sighed and helped him out. She handed his kimono over.

"It is time. I left a note for Sota and Grandpa. They shouldn't worry too much. Ginta is going to be pissed," Kagome said, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Kagome, it is ok. We'll get through this like we got through with every thing else," InuYasha insured. He hugged Kagome and she looked up at him. "We will get through this. Trust me." Kagome nodded and was silent. InuYasha had a feeling that she believed him and he released her. "Let's get packed. We have to leave. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo will want to know our plans. Little Kikyo will want to see you again. She really admires you." Kagome left the room and found her yellow bag. She restocked her first aid kit and her other supplies. InuYasha poked his head into the room she was in and watched her pack everything with speed. Kagome was done within minutes. She turned and saw InuYasha staring at her. She flinched. "What's wrong?" Kagome glared at him. "Where is your voice? You are so silent."

"I'm just thinking about how to avoid Ginta. You scared me." InuYasha smirked. He started to head out the front door. "Wait a minute. You are forgetting something." InuYasha looked at her with a funny look. "Come here." He walked over to Kagome. Kagome smiled her devilish smile. InuYasha chuckled. He kissed her.

"There. Happy now?" Kagome shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'm not happy, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen when we return."

"Well, who knows what will happen. Let's go see our friends and tell them good-bye." Kagome nodded and ran ahead toward the well. InuYasha caught up with her within seconds and they jumped down the well with their hands enlaced.

Once out of the well, Kagome looked around. InuYasha began to walk toward the village, but Kagome just stood there. InuYasha turned around and beckoned for her to follow. She ran to him. "This is going to be hard." InuYasha nodded in agreement. They soon reached Sango and Miroku's hut. Little Kikyo was chasing Shippo. Sango was hanging laundry while Miroku was tending to a garden of sorts. "Hello. We are back. Did you miss us?" Shippo and Little Kikyo ran over to Kagome. Little Kikyo jumped up into Kagome's arms as soon as Kagome knelt down on her knees. Shippo tried to hug both Kagome and Little Kikyo, but ended up tackling Kagome to the ground. Little Kikyo giggled. "May I please get up? Lying on my back isn't a wish at the moment." InuYasha pulled Shippo off Kagome.

"You don't need to be doing that. You are eleven years old. Start acting your age," InuYasha snapped, his words cutting like knifes at Shippo's heart. Shippo started to cry.

"InuYasha, I never said anything about doing that. I said that lying on my back wasn't my wish at the moment. Shippo is still a young child. He doesn't have to act his age until he is my brother's current age. SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. She stood up with Little Kikyo in her arms. Kagome glared at InuYasha as he narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome brushed him off and turned to Sango. "Sango, I wish to speak with you." Sango turned and saw Kagome. She beckoned for Kagome to come to her. Kagome put Little Kikyo down and walked over to Sango.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I just want to know something. Should I come back if I find out I'm pregnant? I don't want Ginta to get a hold over my children. Besides, he knows everything. He put a scroll on me. It said control and sleep. I thought I was dreaming. I wasn't," Kagome answered. She glanced at InuYasha who was talking to Miroku. "I don't want him to worry anymore than he already does. I just don't want Ginta to hurt him or hurt InuYasha's children. I won't be able to bear that." Sango nodded.

"You better come back before you have the child. Tell Ginta that it was a promise to your mother. Go with only Kilala. Speaking of Kilala," Sango said. Kagome looked around and saw Kilala coming out of the bushes. "Kagome, if and/or when you find out that you're pregnant, don't tell InuYasha or Ginta. It might make one of them want to know which one does it belong to." Kagome nodded. InuYasha walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "InuYasha. I understand that you must leave as soon as possible. Kagome, I shall miss you and Kilala's presence. Good-byes." Kagome hugged Sango and InuYasha picked her up.

"I love you all," Kagome shouted to the small family as she waved to them. Soon, she couldn't see them and Kilala was whimpering. "I know that you will miss Sango. You have been with her for years. It will be hard." Kilala nodded her head and InuYasha placed Kagome on Kilala's back.

"When we get close to the castle, we will decide whether or not I shall come with you," InuYasha said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"No, you are staying with me. I can't stand Ginta and refuse to be near him without someone I trust and care for near me," Kagome argued. InuYasha smiled. "I mean it. You are staying with me. I don't want you hurt."

"Kagome, what about Ginta? What if he wants me to die? What then? I wasn't only considering me. I realize that it is going to be hard, but trust me. I'll visit you every night except on the night of the new moon. Kagome, Miroku and I came up with this plan of action," InuYasha explained. Kagome hugged Kilala tight and closed her eyes tight.

InuYasha was sure that she was whispering, "I wish that I had never went against InuYasha's wishes of me not following him." His smile faltered as his heart felt like ice. InuYasha was silent as Kagome finally went to sleep.


End file.
